CMC Relationships
by tanyakapler
Summary: Mark, Cory, and Chord begin their careers at a record company landing them a tour, Glee auditions, and lots of drama along the way
1. Author's Note

**AN: First off I don't Own GLEE or the Actors**

**I reposted this and I hope you guys like it...leave reviews and let me know what you think...I gave you all I have written, but I will be working on some more soon. Leave me ideas and I will try to add them. LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	2. Part 1

Heartbreak hurts so much. Relationship heartbreak is probably the worse. Especially if it's a relationship you fought so hard for. A relationship you yearned for from the day you met the person you thought you would be with forever. Only to have that person to let you go cause of their fear of commitment. Why this fear? Where did that fear come from? Previous relationships? Of course, the only explanation. Why do people screw up other people? It's a vicious cycle that starting to hurt everyone. You have to stop this, but how? You have to deal with your pain first. You've cried for four days straight, drank every night till you fell asleep, at tons of food that you know your trainer would be angry about. There was nothing left to do now. You sigh as you realize you could do one more thing. You know that would only let the pain stop for a couple hours. But it was what you do why stop the pattern of healing. You stand up and look at yourself. Wow, relationships are so hard on your appearance.

"You look horrible,T" Tyler expresses entering his boss' office

She sighs, turning towards him, "Thank, Tyler."

"Do you want me to call Anthony?"

She nods, "Yeah, I need to get back into the game. The next part of mourning is several nights of hot meaningless sex."

"Tanya...are you sure you want to do that part of the mourning process. I mean..."

"I know what you're going to say, I'm gonna stop you. This is how it works. I've only had three serious relationships and this is how I start the healing process. It worked with Bill and Nicky. This is how I'm getting over Zac," Tanya expresses pulling on her Uggs.

"But Zac's not the same as Bill and Nicky. Zac's the father of your child," Tyler announces as he watches her put her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"I don't care. He didn't when he walked away from us," Tanya informs, grabbing her phone off her desk and walks towards the door.

"Do you want me to call JC for you then?"

She chuckles, "No, that's okay. As much as I know that JC can get me out of my funk, I'm looking for someone new. I'm done with people around her. If I'm going to be happy, I think I need to find someone that's not connected to this company." Tyler nods. "Call me with my appointment with Anthony."

Tanya walks out of her office and begins to head towards the elevator, when she hears laughter from her partner's office. She slowly turns around and head to Rachel's office. When opening the door, she find Rachel sitting on the edge of her couch with three guys surrounding her.

"Hey," Tanya interrupts.

Everyone turns towards her.

"Hey, Tanya," Rachel says quickly and walks towards her. "You look a little rough." She whispers.

"I'm look the way you're suppose to when you've been pushed to the curb," Tanya expresses with no emotion as she walks towards Rachel's company. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm Chord Overstreet," a blond, ripped, very good-looking guy introduces himself.

Tanya smiles, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Cory Monteith," the very tall, dark-haired man says.

Tanya shakes his hand before turning towards the very tan, mo-hawk wearing, very suave-looking man.

"And you?" she smiles at the view in front of her.

"Mark Salling," he answers shyly.

"Tanya, the guys are looking for a record label," Rachel says joining everyone.

Tanya sighs, "Wait, you're thinking about working here?"

"Yeah," they answer.

"Okay, well...I guess what I had in mind just got shot down, so...I'm leaving.

"Tanya, where are you going?" Rachel questions.

"Final stage of mourning..._hot meaningless sex_." The guys exchange looks. "So since I've decided to no hook up with anyone in the company, cause it seems like everyone's been jaded, I'm looking for new blood."

Rachel smiles looking at the guys in front of them.

"Not that I don't think any of you aren't worthy of my time, cause you all are," Tanya expresses smiling directly at Mark. "But it's just that...well, I can't have another employee that I can't stand to be around if it doesn't work out."

"Bad break?" Chord questions very sympathetic.

"You could say that. Now if you don't mind, I will see you all later," Tanya says before quickly leaving.

"I'll be right back guys," Rachel says chasing after her friend. "T, wait up."

Tanya stops and turns around, "What's up?"

"Hello, I brought those guys here to funk."

"Wait, what?"

"Okay, that's not entirely true. I brought them here cause they're really good vocalists, plus you do need some distraction," Rachel informs smiling.

"I don't care. I can't have another relationship end in disaster and have them work for me. Having Zac and Nicky here is enough," Tanya says slowly waling away.

"But you said you were just looking for a hook-up, not a relationship."

"It makes sense,but...I don't know if I can deal with anymore awkwardness around here."

"Just come back and hang out with us. We were planning on going to TRiC tonight."

"Do I even look like TRIC material, right now?"

Rachel laughs at her friend's look of gray sweatpants, a torn sweatshirt and black Uggs.

"Okay, you go see Anthony and we'll meet you there," Rachel informs.

Before Tanya can say a word, Rachel rushes back to her office.

"I'm totally looking forward to working here," Chord expresses.

"Why?" Cory questions with a chuckle.

"Have you seen who we're working for?"

Mark and Cory laugh.

"Yeah a nice looking Latina and a very heartbroken, bitter mess," Cory comments.

"Well, now we know who Cory's after," Mark smiles as he nudges his friend.

"Shut up, Salling."

"Mark, don't give Cory crap, cause the bitter mess is after you," Chord says with a smirk.

"Whatever. Did you not hear what she said...she's not interested in getting involved with someone that works for the company."

"Yeah, but we saw the way she looked at you. You don't think that all that might change?" Cory asks.

"What's might change?" Rachel questions entering her office.

"Nothing," Mark quickly answers.

Chord laughs, "Do you think Mark has a chance with Tanya?"

"Chord!"

Rachel smiles, "Maybe." Mark looks up. "She's gonna meet us at TRiC tonight."

"She is gonna..." Cory begins.

"She's going to be fierce tonight," Rachel informs with a smile. "You looking at starting something with my girl?"

Mark blushes, "Well, my friend, Cory is looking for something with a certain Latina that works here."

"Salling!"

"Hey if you're gonna embarrass me, I'm taking you down with me," Mark expresses before walking out of the office.

Cory smiles at Rachel before quickly following Mark.

"Wow, never seen those two ever act like that. Usually they are bad asses when it comes to women," Chord says chuckling.

"Bad asses?"

"Oh yeah, Cory and Mark are whores," Chord expresses.

Rachel laughs, "I'm not sure they would appreciate you telling me that."

"Probably not, but...who cares," Chord says shrugging.

"See ya tonight," Rachel says before Chord follows his friends.

Tequila, the problem solver, the reason the knock on your front door seems so loud. Slowly you arise from the floor and answer the door. Outside you find your best friend standing on your porch. She slowly turns around to look at you.

"I thought you were going to meet me at TRiC last night, after you saw Anthony?" Rachel questions.

"I was, but my tequila bottle talked me into staying home," Tanya answers as Rachel escorts her into the living room.

Rachel sighs, "Tequila isn't going to get you back into the game."

"Nope, but it will help me forget why my life is so crazy right now," Tanya smiles before plopping down on the couch.

"I know what happened with you and Zac has caused you a lot of pain. You're not sure what to do, but...you have a company to run and Josh needs his mom," Rachel informs.

"I know, but Rach..."

"It's gonna be okay. You know what you need to do?" Tanya shrugs. "Do what you do best when your world gets crazy...throw yourself into your work," Rachel answers.

"I guess."

"We just the boys, you do the rest," Rachel says.

Tanya smiles, "Okay, but...I really need to see Anthony first,

"Of course."

Rachel and Tanya spend most of their morning getting Tanya a new look for her new life, without Zac. It is totally time to just let go of it all. Even though she knows that she isn't totally over Zac, the hours she would put in at work was going to help her forget about it all.

"You ready?" Rachel questions as they stand outside the conference room.

Tanya sighs. She looks down at herself, not remembering the last time she felt this good about herself. It is all thanks to Rachel.

"I feel great. Let's get started." Tanya places her hand on the door knob, takes a deep breath, then enters. "Good morning, TRiP."

Everyone watches the girls enter the room. Most are in shock to see Tanya put together. It has been almost a week and a half of misery. To see her back to herself made everyone feel better.

"Who is that?" Chord whispers to Cory

"Um, I think...it's Tanya," Cory answers unsure.

Chord smiles as he nudges Mark, "Huh!"

"Shut up!" Mark mouths staring at her every move.

Chord chuckles as he watches the ladies take their seats at each end of the table.

"Okay first...team I would like to introduce CMC, Chord, Mark, and Cory. They're our new project." Tanya paused before starting to assign tasks. "Scott, I want you to start working with them on a schedule for writing and recording. Guys I want you to bring in everything your have written when you meet with Scott. We have a lot of writers on staff for you to work with, but if there is someone special that you want to write with, let Scott know. We can see what we can do."

"Brandon, you when Scott is done putting down the tracks with the boys, start putting some choreography together," Rachel assigns.

"We need to start looking for a band for touring," Tanya adds.

"Tanya, if it helps, we already have a band that plays with us," Mark informs with a half smile.

She smiles back, "Okay...well, how about dancers?"

"We would prefer, that if we did have the dancers, that they wouldn't be on stage for every number," Chord expresses.

"It's your tour. You can do whatever you want. We're just here to spend the money, so you can start making us money," Tanya explains winking at them.

"Basically, just tell us what you want and it's done," Rachel adds.

Scott stands up, "Okay, guys...whenever you're ready to sit down with me, just let me know. Make sure you have you bring your band. I'm in my office all the time."

"David Smiles, "If you need anything tuned or are looking at maybe a new instrument, come talk to me."

"I will help with the touring dates," Brett Ehlers says with a smile as the door of the conference room flies open.

Everyone turns to find two guys standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" the slightly curly-haired guy asks.

"Conference. We just signed some new additions to the company," Rachel answers quickly meeting the guys at the door.

"Why weren't we called?" the other one asks.

"Cause we thought that it would just be better for you not to be here," Rachel quickly answers.

"Because of Tanya!"

"Zac, please...not now," Rachel pleads.

"What cause she's hurt about being dumped," Zac expresses loudly, walking into the room. "I don't care about that. I'm part of this company too."

"Zac," Rachel whispers.

"So because I hurt your feelings you leave me out of the important things?" Zac confronts Tanya.

"Wait...her ex is him?" Cory whispers.

"Good luck to whoever has to follow Zac Efron," Chord says looking at Mark.

Mark frowns at him, before turning back to the drama unfolding into front of them.

"Can we not do this?" Tanya pleads.

Zac chuckles, "Why not?"

"Fine, you want to do this." Tanya throws down her pen and gets into Zac's face. "You want everyone to know how much of a coward you are. How you didn't want to commit because it was too much for you, although we already have a son together."

"You pushed too much. You wanted to make sure that I wouldn't leave you that's why you kept pressuring me on the whole commitment," Zac throws back.

"What I wanted was a secure future and you threw any hop of that to the curb. You threw your son and I away," Tanya expresses with anger.

For some reason, she didn't feel hurt anymore. It was like all the pain turned to anger.

"I just needed some space," Zac scoffs.

"Space...well, you got it. Cause what we have, correction, had...it's over. There won't ever be a chance for us again," Tanya informs.

Zac sighs, "Tanya...you know..."

"I know that I'm done with you."

"Really. Who do you know is gonna date a single mother?" Zac asks smugly.

Oh, it doesn't matter, cause I'm pretty confident that I can get whoever I want," Tanya expresses with a smile.

The conference room erupts with applause.

"Whatever," Zac says about to walk away.

"Oh really?" Zac turns back around as Tanya straightens herself, walks over to Mark, pulls him out of his chair. She smiles at Zac before passionately kissing Mark. Mark is surprised, but kisses back. Tanya slowly pulls away and smiles at Mark. Mark nervously smiles back, before sitting his seat.

Chord nudges him as Cory pats him on the back. Mark sits there stunned.

"Like, I said...I can get whoever I want. Remember that," Tanya expresses to Zac before leaving the room.

Zac watches her leave before looking at Mark with disgust.

"Okay, well...meeting adjourned," Rachel quickly announces before leaving the room.

The team slowly starts to file out of the room. Zac stands there shocked as he continues to stare at Mark. He watches as Mark slowly begins to walk by.

"You leave her alone," Zac insists grabbing Mark's arm.

Mark pulls away, "Don't put your hands on me."

"I'm serious. She is off limits," Zac informs.

Mark clears his throat, "Listen, you threw her away just like she said. It's your lose."

Mark walks away without looking back.

Shia approaches his friend when the room is empty.

"You don't think she would move on so quickly, do you?" Zac questions.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. But Zac I have to agree, you did this. If she does move, it's your fault for letting her go," Shia says before walking away.

Zac sighs as he slowly follows Shia.

Rachel is out of breathe when she enter Tanya's office. She finds Tanya throwing picture frames across the room.

"Well, good thing you held your composure in the conference room," Rachel comments stopping the chaos.

"Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he just be civilized?"

"Cause whether he wants to admit the break-up is hard on him too," Rachel answers.

"Why would it be hard for him?"

"Cause maybe he realizes he made a mistake. I don't know," Rachel says walking towards her friend. "But what I do know what kiss you shared with Mark looked very hot."

Color fills Tanya's cheek, "I can't believe I did that."

"I do. You know how long I have wait to see your sassy attitude to surface again?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I probably scared Mark to death. I should have kissed someone else in the room," Tanya announces sitting on her couch.

"Who would you have kissed. Most of staff is married," Rachel expresses.

"No. All of our staff is married, except for Tyler, but Zac wouldn't have been intimidated by him," Tanya chuckles.

Rachel laughs as the door of Tanya's office open. CMC stands in the doorway. Tanya quickly stands up.

"Um, we're sorry about the drama in the conference room," Rachel apologizes.

The guys laugh.

"It's okay, but we do have a question though," Cory informs.

"What's up?" Tanya asks.

"Are we going to have to deal with the drama every day?" Chord questions.

The girls sigh.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. And I probably made it worse when I kissed Mark." Tanya smiles at Mark, who smiles back. "But I'm gonna try and make your experience here as comfortable as possible. Even if I have to...leave."

"Leave?" Cory questions.

"I'm excited for the future you guys have as a group. If me being a part of that cause you guys drama then I'm out. Zac helps with promoting, so you have to work with him. I don't want to make it awkward."

"So what you're not gonna work with us?" Mark asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Zac and I are not getting along right now and to bring you into that drama is not fair to any of you," Tanya explains turning away from the guys.

"I think we're already part of the drama, well at least Mark is," Chord laughs.

Mark chuckles, "Yeah."

"Sorry for that, Mark," Tanya says from behind her desk.

"I don't mind be part of the drama. I went through some this summer," Mark explains with a half smile and raised eyebrow.

Tanya smiles back and then looks down at her lap.

"Tanya, we don't care about the drama. Being in the business we expect that. So we still want to work with you," Cory expresses.

"Okay, well let's get start. Tyler has a list of things for you to do to finalize your contracts, then got see Scott to set up times for the studio," Tanya says before turning her attention to her computer.

"I'll take you to Scott," Rachel says leaving with the guys.

Tanya waits for everyone to leave before sighing heavily. She turns towards the window to look out over downtown LA. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with her life and it's drama, but she knew that her relationship with Zac was over. She didn't want to be with someone that didn't care about what she wanted.

"Tanya?" a voice interrupts her thoughts.

She turns around, finding Mark on the other side of her desk.

"Hey, Mark. What's up?"

Mark smiles, "Listen, I know that I might be way out of line, but..." Mark takes a deep breath. "I would really like to take you out."

"Mark..."

"Look, I know you just out of something serious, but I don't know if I can wait for you to get over him. So I am offering to help you get over him," Mark smiles seductively.

Color rushes into her face, before letting out a chuckle. "I can't deny that you're cute." She looks down before looking back up into his hazel eyes. "Okay, TRiC tonight at eight."

Mark smiles, "See you later." Mark turns to leave the office, then turns quickly back around. "You wouldn't mind showing me where Scott's office is, would you?"

"Sure," Tanya answer as she walks towards him.

He offers his arm to her. She laces hers in his. No words are spoken as they walk towards Scott's, their eyes say it all.

Zac is furious as he watches them walk by his open office door.

"Who brought those guys to the company?" Zac bellows to Shia.

Shia nervously looks up, "Rachel."

Zac exhales deeply before getting up from his desk.

"Where are you going?" Shia questions.

"To pay my friend, Rachel, a little visit," Zac comments before leaving this office.

Rachel is reading over a couple songs that the guys had given her as she enters her office.

"Why?" someone questions, scaring Rachel.

Sheet music flies everywhere.

"What the hell?" Rachel answers looking at the person in front of her. "Zac, what are you doing in here?"

"Why did you sign those guys? Are you out to destroy everything Tanya and I have? Do you hate me?" Zac questions with anger.

Rachel slowly bends down to pick up her music, "First off Zac, I signed them cause they are amazing musicians. Have you heard them?" Zac shakes his head. "They're great. Secondly, I didn't destroy your relationship, you did. Don't blame this on me. And no, I don't hate you. Why would you think I hate you?"

Zac exhales, "You brought in three men after Tanya and I broke up and she's already hanging all over one of them."

Rachel scoffs, "Zac, you did this. If she's going to move on with Mark, then that's her business. You need to stay out of it. She's moving on without you, which should make you happy. There's no more pressure."

"I just wanted a little space," Zac informs.

"Well, you got it and you lost your girl," Rachel explains standing up straight and walking to her desk.

"No, I did not lose her," Zac expresses.

"But you did. She already has a date with Mark," Rachel tells looking up form her sheet music.

"Wait...what?"

"She's already moving on. So it's over, Zac," Rachel informs as she takes the seat behind her desk.

"It's not over!" Zac exclaims before quickly leaving Rachel's office.

Rachel frowns, but turns her attention back to the sheet music.

"Is Zac okay?" a voice asks.

Rachel looks up finding Cory standing in her doorway. She smiles as she places the music on her desk and walks to him.

"No, he's pissed. He just found out that Mark and Tanya," Rachel explains. "So what's up?"

"Well, I'm not really good at this, but I am going to try to keep up with my boy, Mark. Which is hard," Cory begins to ramble.

"Cory, just say it," Rachel says with a smile.

Cory takes a deep breathe, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Rachel smiles, "That's sweet, but I'm seeing someone."

Cory feels his cheeks getting red, "Oh!" He turns to leave.

"Cory, stop. It's not that I don't think your cute or anything. He kinda means a lot of me. I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I should have known that someone that is as amazing and beautiful as you was taken," Cory expresses with a smile.

"Thanks," Rachel says a little red.

"Okay, well, now that I embarrassed myself in front of you, I'm gonna go to the studio," Cory says as he turns towards the door.

"It's okay, Cory," Rachel calls after him.

She shakes her head as she watches Cory hurry down the hall.

Mark walks down the hall carrying his guitar. He plucks the strings as he hums. He smiles as he continues to play. He rounds the corner to the studio and finds Zac standing in front of the door. Mark quits playing and slings his guitar on his back.

"What's up, Zac?" Mark questions calmly.

Zac exhales, "I wanted to talk to you about Tanya."

"Okay, what about her?" Mark asks with attitude.

"She's not ready to move on with you. We just broke up last week," Zac tells Mark adding his own attitude.

"Right...and that's why I asked her out, cause you broke up with her," Mark replies, trying to walk around Zac.

Zac steps in front of him, "You're not getting git. You two have no future. We have a child together. That's a bond that can't be broken," Zac says very upset.

"I understand that, but that's the only bond you have with her. She's not yous anymore," Mark argues back.

Mark chuckles, "I don't think so."

"Oh, I do...I love her," Zac confesses.

"Well, if you loved her, you wouldn't have pushed her away. Which worked out for me. I get to be there to help her pick up the pieces," Mark smiles.

"Will you stop and come to the understanding that she is mine!"

"But she's not. Heck, she's not even mine, but Zac...my chances are better than yours."

"I don't' want you near her," Zac says with authority.

"Zac, you're not going to tell me what to do."

"I'm warning you, it's not going to be good if you continue to try and get close to her, it will not be good," Zac says.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm going on my date with her, whether you approve or not. Now if you don't mind, I would like to us the recording studio."

Zac moves our of protest and watches Mark disappear into the room. He exhales before quickly making his way to his ex-girlfriend's office. He opens the door and finds the room empty. He sighs as he falls on the couch. He closes his eyes as thinks about everything he is losing. His future with the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Yeah, is was stupid to ask for space, to push her away.

He opens his eyes looking at the office that held so many memories. It was where they shared their first kiss, the couch he sat on was a place where many of the nights of passion took place or just where he would fall asleep waiting for her so they could go home together. They wrote some many hits together at the piano across the room.

"What I have done?" he questions himself as the realization kicks in. "My stupid commitment issues and insecurities has pushed away my family."

"You don't have a family anymore," Tanya says entering her office. "What are you doing in my office?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your so-called relationship with Mark," Zac replies standing up.

"My relationship with Mark isn't none of your business. The only thing that we are gonna talk about either has to do with the company or Josh. I don't have to answer to you anymore," Tanya says.

"Do you think bring Mark into the picture is going to confuse Josh?"

"No, I'm not going to let Mark near Josh unless I know there is a chance for a future. I don't want Josh to get hurt. You've done that enough," Tanya informs smugly.

"I didn't hurt him."

Tanya scoffs, "You broke up a family that he's known his entire life. You decided that you were more important than us being a family," Tanya says as she leans against conference table.

Zac slowly walks towards her, "I made a mistake and I'm sorry.

"Stop!" Tanya walks towards him. "Nothing you say right now is going to change the fact that you walk away cause you were afraid of forever." Zac scoffs at her. "No, it's over. You need to face the fact that I'm moving on. And if I decide that moving on mean being with Mark, you need to accept that," Tanya explains before turning away from him.

Zac remains silent till he walks out of the office, "I will get you back."

"Good-bye, Zac," Tanya calls back to him.

She shakes her had. She was done worrying about what Zac was going to think about her choices. She was ready to move on. She smiles at the thought of being with Mark. In the little time that she has spent with him, he had been sweet to her. And that smile and charm of his made her feel young again. Not that she was old. But this business did take a lot out of you, which made you feel older than you actually were. She was looking forward to her date tonight.

Music blares as you enter your club with your boy on your arm. A boy you know you don't deserve. He has treated you wonderfully the past two years of your relationship. Understood every flaw, accepted your commitment issue, wasn't pushy about a secure future. You know you love him and you know that he loves you, but why do you lie to him You look behind and make eye contact with the person apart of your lie. By did you love his arms in that jack. Why did your partner have to hire such a great looking bodyguard. It was his fault you strayed. Yep, strayed right into those big, powerful arms.

"Rachel, you okay?"

"Huh?"

Shia shakes her a little, "You okay. You look kinda out of it," Shia expresses.

Rachel blinks a couple times before looking at Shia, "Yeah, I was just thinking about CMC. I'm excited to see what they got. Plus, it will be fun to see Tanya start a new chapter in her life without Zac."

"You actually think Mark and Tanya are going to make it?" Shia questions unsure.

"Yeah, I do. She seemed really excited about going out tonight. It's like a light was lit in her life. Mark's going to be good for her," Rachel replies.

Shia chuckles, "You know you said that same thing about her and Zac when they began."

"Yeah, well she was pregnant, it was a pregnancy glow. This one was a different kind of glow. A happy glow, ready for a life without someone she thought she couldn't live without," Rachel explains.

Shia shakes his head, "I still think Tanya and Zac belong together."

"You would," Rachel jokes.

Shia laughs as Matt, their bodyguard, brings them drinks

At 6:30, you hear the doorbell ring. You look confused as you set down your comb. You quickly make your way to the door. You open it and soon are stunned by the image in front of her. Mark stood in front of you wearing a pair of black jeans, a gray v-neck t-shirt, and black leather jacket.

"What are you doing here? We were suppose to meet at the club at 8," Tanya says letting him enter the house.

"It's our first date. I wasn't going to let you drive. I want to show you that I ca be a gentleman," Mark smiles.

"Well, I'm not ready, so you're gonna have to wait. Make your self at home," Tanya says before running up the stairs. "You look good by the way."

"Thank," Mark smiles as he watches her disappear up the stairs.

He slowly walks out of the foyer into the living room. He could tell that this was a house of a mother ans musician. Sheet music laid across the piano, as toys laid on the floor. He chuckles as he look at a picture of Tanya and her son, Josh. He walks to the piano and looks through the music. Most were pieces of song, nothing finished. He sets the much back down on the piano. He takes a seat in front of the keys and starts to play. Soon words start pouring out of his mouth.

_Far off in the distance your lighthouse shines forth_  
_Those who dare approaching your cold, rocky shore_  
_Somewhere in the gardens I'm hanging on_  
_Right outside your Babylon_

_Around the world seven wonders I've wandered_  
_Through this selfish fantasy searching for you_  
_Buildings will crumble and statues will fall _  
_But I still find it wonderful selfish and all_

_Out here in the desert I slave away_  
_Building what will be forgotten some day_  
_In this mausoleum I will reside_  
_Trading life for suicide_  
_Around the world seven wonders I've wandered_  
_Through this selfish fantasy searching for you_  
_Buildings will crumble and statues will fall _  
_But I still find it wonderful selfish and all_  
.com/watch?v=40QZk9CR5K0  
Tanya stands in the door way of the living room listening. She waits till he finishes before making her presences known.

"Nice. Now I know why Rachel hired you," Tanya enters.

Mark looks up feeling his mouth drop open. He quickly shuts is as he stands up and walks to her.

"Wow...you look...wow," Mark expresses lost for words.

"Thank you. I've been trying to find a time to wear this, since I stole it from Rachel a couple weeks ago," Tanya says looking down at her assemble of a silver mini skirt and white strapless top.

Mark chuckles, "Well, you look amazing."

"Yeah, I clean up well," she says walking out of the living room.

Mark follows her out to the foyer. He watches her grab her keys and phone before turning to him.

"You ready?" She nods. "Let's go," Mark says offering her his arm.

"What time are they suppose to be here?" Shia questions finishing his second drink.

"Eight," Rachel answers looking towards the door.

"Are you sure they are even gonna make it?"

What...why wouldn't they make it?"

Shia chuckles, "I'm not sure if you saw that kiss earlier today, but I saw pure passion in both their eyes. And you know Tanya always dresses to impresses when coming here."

"Thanks, Shia," a voice from behind says.

Both Rachel and Shia are surprised to see Tanya and Mark behind them.

"Why didn't you use the front door?" Rachel asks confused.

"Paparazzi out front," Tanya answers.

"So...you never been afraid of them," Shia explains.

"Yeah, well...Zac and I haven't really let the public know about our relationship status yet. Until then I don't think it's right to be seen with another guy. Plus, Mark is gonna have to deal with them soon enough. Why expose him now?" Tanya answers sitting down with her friend.

"When are you releasing the fact that you and Zac broke up?" Shia questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Tyler is releasing an official statement tomorrow morning. Listen, I didn't come here to talk about Zac. I came her to dance, drink, and be with Mark," Tanya expresses pulling Mark up from his seat. "Tell Matt I could us a Tequila Sunrise and Mark..."

"Just a bottle of beer and keep 'em coming," Mark says before following Tanya out onto the dance floor.

"Lush!"

"No."

"Yeah, a little bit you are," Tanya replies.

Mark chuckles before placing his hands on her hips.

"Tequila is bad for her," Shia begins. "She doesn't make great decisions when she has it in her system."

"Hey, that's my outfit," Rachel replies randomly. "Bitch, stole my clothes."

Shia laughs, "She's rocking it well."

Rachel elbows him, "I haven't even got to wear it yet."

"Oh it's not like you don't steal clothes from her," Shia informs.

"Yeah, well she doesn't remember, that she brought it."

"So that makes it right?"

The both laugh as Matt returns with Tanya and Mark's drinks.

"So that's Tanya new boy toy?" Matt questions.

"No, he is not a boy. He is a man," Rachel answers with a half smile.

Before Shia could comment on anything, Rachel quickly pulled him to the dance floor, leaving Matt behind.

He sits there watching the woman that he feels so much for dance with a guys he believes doesn't deserve her. He knew from the day he meant her in Tanya's office that whatever the price or cause he was going to be with her one way or another. Yeah, they were together no, but only in secret. So many lies had been told by both of them, one slip and it could all be over. Done. Well, maybe, if Shia knew that they were hanging out and sleeping together, he could be with her exclusively. Not have to worry about hiding or lying anymore. But if she found out that is was him that told Shia about their escapades, she might be furious with him. Their relationship had to stay a secret till Rachel was ready to reveal it.

"Matt, you okay?" Tanya questions breaking his chain of thought.

He looks up at her, sipping her drink, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts."

"What are you thinking about?"

Matt knew he could tell her. She was the only other person that knew, but Mark stood behind her with his arms draped around her waist. He didn't want to let anyone else in on his secret.

"Just somethings, nothing important," he lies, watching her down the rest of her drink. "That can't be good."

"You're probably right, but it's the way I drink,' Tanya says sitting her glass on the small table.

Before Matt could comment on anything, Mark pulls her back onto the floor. He watched the happiness spread across her face. He had never seen her this happy. Yes, she was happy with Zac, but this seemed more...different. He couldn't even think of a word to describe it. Maybe Rachel was right, mark was going to be goo for her. He soon shifts his attention back to Rachel and Shia. Why did he do this to himself. He hated coming here with them Watching Shia kiss on her neck, touch her in the ways that only he wanted to. I was like torture being here with them But he wanted to be near Rachel, even if Shia was around. Being in her presence was always just enough.

"Is this where Tanya and Rachel are sitting?" a guy questions Matt, stepping in front of his view of Rachel and Shia.

"Who's asking?"

"Um, I'm Cory and this is Chord. We are in the new music group they signed, with Mark. Rachel invited us here tonight," he answers.

"Yeah, this is their seats. They're out there, so why don't you get some drinks and I'll let them know you're here," Matt expresses.

The evening continues with lots of laughter and drinking. Stories of growing up were shared by the guys and touring stories were shared by the girls.

"Eight hours?" Chord questions.

"Hey...JC and I both knew that it was just a matter of time before it happened. I'm just glad it was after he broke up with her. If she found out that that we did anything before they did, she would have wanted to hurt me and I don't want to mess up her face more than it already is," Tanya expresses.

"Told you Tequila wasn't a good idea," Shia comments.

"Why isn't Tequila good for her?" Mark ask as he places his hand on the small of Tanya's back.

Tanya sits back into his arms, "I don't have a filter when I have too much."

She looks up at him as he leans down and kisses her forehead, "Is that a bad thing?"

"It can be," Rachel answers.

"How?" Cory questions.

"Let's just say she's very open with _everything_," Shia explains.

"How is that a bad thing?" Cory asks with a smile.

"They are just afraid that if I have too much to drink that I will spill some juicy secret about one of them," she answers rubbing Mark's thigh.

"Then why do you tell her your secrets?" Chord asks.

"That's a good question?" Rachel answers.

Everyone laughs.

"Like what secrets do you know, Tanya?"

"Chord, really?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to get to know people getter. What better way to do that than to hear some of their juicy secrets," Chord says smiling.

"Chord, when you smile...you look like The Joker. You really have a huge mouth," Tanya says very confident.

"Another cause of the Tequila. Bluntness," Matt replies.

"Hey, I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking and are too chicken to say. Like we all wonder what Cory has under that shirt of his." Cory looks down at his abs, rubs his tummy, and looks back up. "And how great Mark is in bed." Mark smiles and winks and everyone laughs. "Or how can Matt get his arms to look like that without steroids." Matt flexes as Tanya continues. "Or if Rachel truly loves Shia."

"Hey, I love Shia."

Tanya laughs, "We all know you love him, but really how much do you, since you're..."

"Ah, Mark...I think she's had enough. You want to take her home?" Rachel interrupts nervously.

Mark smiles, "Yeah."

He stands up, takes Tanya's hands and pulls her to him. She wraps her arms around him and lets him walk her out to the car.

"I'm sorry that the Tequila got the best of me," Tanya apologizes as she leans on Mark's arm.

"It's okay. I don't mind taking care of you," Mark says pushing the hair out of her face.

"You know, you're really sweet," she said snuggling closer to him.

His scent was intoxicating. She nuzzles her nose in his chest. Mark could feel her hand crawl up and down his leg. Boy did he want this night to end on a good note. He knew they both did, but she was a little too out of it.

Mark parks his Lexus in the driveway. He helps her out of the car. She hugs his body as they walk to the house and he opens the door with her keys. Tanya smiles up at him as she releases him and quickly enters her code into the security system key pad. Mark stands in the foyer as he watches her take of her shoes and throw them at the bottom of the stairs.

"You want something to eat?"

"Sure," Mark answers following her into the kitchen.

"Pizza, okay?" she asks opening the refrigerator.

"Sounds good," Marks says taking a seat on one of the stools at the counter.

Tanya sets a pizza box on counter and opens it, revealing three slices of sausage and pepperoni pizza.

"I had lots of fun tonight," Mark says taking a slice of pizza.

"I did too, even if Rachel ended it," Tanya says as she took a bite of her piece.

"Yeah, I saw that she got a little nervous when you started talking about her relationship with Shia," Mark expresses.

"That's because she doesn't want anyone to know that she's sleeping with her bodyguard, Matt," Tanya explains.

Mark chokes on his pizza, "What?"

"Oh yeah, her and Matt have been messing around the last five months," Tanya answers eating her pizza.

"Wow, and yet she's still with Shia?" Mark questions.

"Mark, let me tell you something about Rachel. She's got this thing called commitment issues. She destroyed her relationship with Zac, which led to the destruct of my relationship with him," Tanya informs wiping her mouth with a napkin. She puts the empty pizza box in the trash. "She's scared of a future with someone, cause she is afraid of getting hurt. So she hurts them before they hurt her."

Mark stands up and walks with her to the living room. They sit next to each other on the couch.

"How long has she been this way?" Mark questions taking her hand in his.

Tanya smiles, "Um, since Brandon. Which I understand, but every guy since has suffered."

"What happened?" he asks pulling her into his arms.

Snuggling close, she answers, "Brandon and her dated for a couple years. Really looked like it was going somewhere. All of us thought they may even get married," Tanya pauses long enough to take in his scent once again. "One day he called it quits cause he said he didn't love her. Broke her heart to the core."

"Wow, that's cruel," Mark comments running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I always thought I tool break-ups hard. This one sent her in a deep emotional depression. She lived with me for months before she actually drug herself back to work. She's been cautious ever since."

Mark squeezes her body with his arms, "If this cause Zac to have commitment issue, do you think you're gonna have issues?"

Tanya look up at him. She smiles looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes, "No, I don't have commitment issues. I mean there we a couple times in my life where I thought that _this relationship is the one_. But it was either another girl, distance, or commitment issues that kept it from that." She moves closer to him. "I will never be afraid of commitment cause I want it too much."

Mark smiles before placing a kiss on her lips. She kisses back, feeling a spark that has never felt before. Her body called for his. She slowly pulls away and stands up. Mark watches her extend her hand to him. He takes it and follows her to the bottom of the stairs. She slowly starts the climb and he follows. He stops only a few up. Tanya turns around confused.

"What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted?"

He sighs, "It is, but you've been drinking and I don't want to take advantage of that."

Tanya takes a step down so they are eye to eye and slowly peals off his leather jacket. It slowly falls to the floor. "Mark, I may have alcohol in my system, but I know what I'm doing. I know I want to be with you. That's all that matters."

"Are you sure?" he questions, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiles looking down at his gray v-neck shirt and with all her strength rips it right down the middle.

"What do you think?

Mark picks her up and she wraps her legs around him as they soon disappear upstairs.

You feel the sweat bead on your forehead. Your hands are sweating. You are so nervous. You try and tell the guy you love more than anything that you love him. That whatever she said was wrong. She was just talking out of her ass. Really how much of the stuff that comes out of her mouth makes any sense. Yeah, she always spills people's secrets, but she wasn't thinking straight. Who else would you be in love with. He is the only person for you. After showing him exactly how much you love him, you lay there watching him sleep. Was Matt really worth hurting him Why is it, you keep messing yo all your relationships. Even if Shia finds out and you end up with Matt, Matt knows that it won't ever be a full commitment. You just have to get over these issues you have. It's destroying all your relationships. It's been causing problems with, not only your life, but it took a toll on Tanya's and Zac. Your issues broke up a family. What is there to do now? You look at your man, then smile.

"Shia, wake up."

He stirs, rolls over and looks at the angel next to him. He smiles, "What's up?"

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do." Shia squints. "What's going on?"

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

"I think so. I know I want to marry you someday," he answers pushing her hair behind her ear. "What brought all this on?"

"I just was thinking about what you said about Zac and Tanya. I did think they would last forever, but I realize the reason it didn't had to do with my issues. I screwed up Zac, causing him to screw up his relationship with Tanya," she explains.

"Rachel, their break-up is not your fault. You can't blame yourself cause they didn't make it. I know you think you messed Zac up, but you didn't. Zac's the one with the issues. Your issues stopped with him. We've been together for two years and you haven't showed any sign of commitment issues," Shia explains pulling her into his arms.

She quickly pulls away as guilt pulls at her heart.

"Shia, I love you."

"I know, and we will get married someday. I don't car how you acted in the past. I want your future," he says pulling her to him.

This time you let him hold you. Tears slowly fall down your face. You try not to sob. You don't want him to know you're crying. Why are relationships so hard? Why do we make them hard? You try to answer the many questions that spin around in your head, but you can't find any answers. Is Shia worth marrying? Is Matt work it all? Can you lose Shia? May be your future was with someone else. That Cory guy is sure cute. You already know he likes you. What are you doing? You are dating on man, having sex with another, and you're thinking about someone totally different. _Different?_ Maybe that's what you need. Change! Maybe Matt and Shia weren't the one's for you. You're basically cheating on both of them.

You slowly pull away from the man's arms you lay in. You wipe the tears from your cheeks. There is only person you could talk to about this. You had to call her. Granted it was late, and she went home a little tipsy. She should have enough sleep, to be conscious enough to listen. You slowly walk out of your room and down the hall to the guest room. You dials her number and wait for an answer.

"Hello?" a very drowsy voice responses.

"Tanya, it's Rachel."

"Rachel, are you okay?" Tanya asks a little more alert.

"I don't know. I'm lost," Rachel begins to explain.

"Well, you have your cell phone. Use your GPS," she says confused.

"No, Tanya...in my relationship. I don't know what to do anymore," Rachel informs her.

"Well, they don't make a GPS for that," Tanya pauses before exhaling. "Um...do you mind if we wait till tomorrow for me to help you . I've had along night and I could use some more sleep."

Rachel frowns, "A long night? You went home two hours before I did."

A soft chuckles is received in Rachel's ear, "Just because I went home doesn't mean I want to sleep. Good-bye, Rachel."

Rachel shakes her head, before closing her phone. "Freak." It's all she says before heading back to bed.

Why were you smiling so big? I guess it had to be the fact of the last couple of days. Signing a record deal with TRiC and getting to write and record your own music with your two best friends. Then there was the girl...no...no...woman you spend the night with. Life was giving you a great hand to play. Now you walk in hall and floors of a company you only dreamed of working for. All your dreams are finally coming true. You enter the office of one of your boss' finding it empty. Boy, did you have a lot to talk to her about. Your girl, wait...is that what she is to you. Note to talk to her about that later. Anyway, she had a lot of poison in her system last night, but there was the stuff that she told you. Was this something you needed to keep secret? You didn't want to actually be the one to spill the beans on someone else's affair. You walk around admiring the awards all over the walls. Maybe one day you would have at least half of the awards that were on display. You take a seat in one of the chairs that sit in the lounge area of the office. You sit back and close your eyes. Notes for music start ringing through your brain. You smile as words fall with the lyrics. You quickly sit up and grab a pen and paper off the desk. You start writing down the lyrics. It was only the chorus, but it was the start of something good.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice questions.

"Writing a song."

"Is it good?"

"I think it will be," Mark begins. "I'll work on it later. Right now, I have to ask you about something that Tanya told me last night."

Rachel smiles, "Was that before or after you guys slept together?"

Mark laughs, "She told you."

"Of course. She tells me everything. You're telling me that you haven't told Chord and Cory?"

"Okay, you got me." Mark takes a deep breathe and then stands up. "So you know how you guys say that Tanya spills things when she's had too much Tequila." Rachel nods. "Well, she told me something that I need to ask if it's true."

"Okay...shoot."

Mark exhales, "Are you sleeping with you bodyguard, Matt?"

Rachel eyes get really big before looking away, "Why would you ask that?"

"Why would you not answer me right away?" Rachel shrugs. "Tanya say you are. She told me last night and I almost choked on my pizza. So..."

Rachel quickly walks to her desk, "Mark, I..."

"Commitment issues?" Rachel nods. "She told me all about them. But I don't think that's the case."

"What do you think it is, Dr. Phil. I mean you've only known me for three day, so I would like to hear your theories," Rachel expresses.

"I think you're afraid to be happy. You've been unhappy so long that you're not sure if you can deal with the change of actually just letting loose and enjoying your life. You're life was messed up by a very cruel person. I want to let you know that we are not all like that. Some of us are keepers," Mark explains taking a seat on the couch.

Rachel chuckles, "Really?"

"Yeah, let one of us in and we will show you the world of love, happiness, security. Not saying trials won't happen, but when they do you won't have that fear of getting hurt won't be there," Mark continues with his advice.

"You're very smart, Mark."

"I have my moments."

"Glad you and the guys are a part of the company. We are all going to have so much fun," Rachel says taking a seat next to him.

"I'm already having fun. It's a surreal feeling that I have right now. My life is great," Mark replies.

Before Rachel can say anything, Zac enters her office furious holding a newspaper.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

Zac scoffs, "Tanya, who's else."

Rachel looks at Mark who shrugs, "I don't know."

Zac throws the paper on the table in front of them, "When was I gonna be told about this press release?"

Rachel picks the paper reading the headline:  
_NYBERG TELLS EFRON TO TAKE A TRIP, The Relationship Ends._

"Why are you upset? I mean you two are over. This shouldn't come to a surprise to you."

"I wasn't ready for this to be released," Zac answers.

"Why?"

"Cause Zac vows that he is going to get her back," Mark explains.

Rachel stands up and looks between the guys, "What?"

"Oh, just ask him," Mark smiles.

"Zac?"

"Of course. I love her and I'm gonna fight to get her back," Zac informs.

"You do realize she's the one who told Tyler to do this?" Rachel questions handing the newspaper back to him.

Zac nods, "Yes, but that doesn't man anything. She wants to be with me too."

Mark laughs, "I'm not so sure of that."

Zac squints, "I know you went out with her last night, but that doesn't mean a thing."

Before anyone can say anything Tanya enters the room, almost dancing. Rachel and Mark laugh, while Zac looks at her confused.

"Good morning, Rachel. Good morning, Zac. Good...morning...Mark," she greets almost singing.

Zac is shocked, "Are you okay?"

Tanya winks at Mark, "I'm great."

"How is that? I saw you dealing with the reporter this morning out front. You hate the media," Zac says staring at her.

"Well, I'm just having such a good day that not even they can screw it up," Tanya says walking over to Mark.

Rachel and Zac watch as Tanya bends over, placing her hands on Mark's knees, and gives him a passionate kiss. Mark kisses back. Tanya whispers something inaudible to Mark before standing up, waving to Rachel and Zac, and leaving the office.

"See, I doubt, you're gonna get her back," Mark says standing up.

"So, she kissed you. I'm not worried about it," Zac replies with confidence.

Mark slowly walks to Zac, leaving a foot between them, "I'd be worried...cause..."

"NO...no, Mark. You need to let Tanya tell him," Rachel intervenes.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing," Rachel answers.

"If you so sure you have a chance with her, then go for it," Mark announces.

Zac nods and heads out of the office to his ex-girlfriend's.

"Why didn't you let me tell him?"

"Cause it's not your place. Besides, if it comes for you, he would call you a liar. Form her, he will know that it's over," Rachel explains, waiting for the yelling to start.

*****  
"Tanya, can you please talk to me?" Zac says entering her office.

"Okay," she answers calmly. "What's up?"

Zac exhales, "I love you." Tanya sighs. "No, please. Just listen." Zac takes a few steps towards her. "I love you more than living. You and Josh are what make this life worth living. I was stupid and selfish for asking for space. And I'm sorry. Please, just...I want us to be a family again," Zac pleads.

Tanya looks at him. A different feeling runs through her body now, then it did when she first looked at him.

"Zac, I can see that you're sorry for what you did, but we're over. You knew how much I cared for you even before we got together. For a year and some change, I had to watch Rachel parade around with you and I could do nothing about it. It broke my heart every time I saw you with her, especially after hearing one single line about how you never would be with me. Your relationship with her was the hardest part of my life, cause I loved you so much. Our relationship was something I only dreamed about and when it happened...it was like...something close to heaven. I was so devoted to our relationship and then we had Josh. I believed Josh was the bond, the glue that was going to hold us together forever." Tanya takes a deep breath before taking a step towards him. "Zac, we didn't make it. I'm done. You're too late. It's you turn to feel the pain that I did. Mark and I are together, and I'm sorry if you don't like it."

Zac shakes his head as he looks down at the floor, "You slept with him already, haven't you?"

Tanya sighs, before shaking her head, "Yeah!"  
Zac doesn't say a word, he just quickly exits the office, leaving Tanya standing there filling a little sorry for him.

You slowly walk into your office. Your heartaches as you think about the love of your life with another guy. It was you who pushed her there. You who said you weren't ready for commitment, which made her go to another man's arms. Your family is gone because of your issues.

"You okay?" a friend questions as he sits on the edge of your desk.

"I did this, Shia. I pushed her into Mark's arm; into his bed," Zac informs.

Shia shakes his head, "Actually, she was in her own bed."

"Really?"

"Sorry, dude. I wish there was something I could do."

"Yeah, but as long as Mark is around, there isn't anything either one of us can do."

Shia smiles, "You know the guys do have to tour. Maybe while he is gone you can work your magic."

"That's a good idea, but you know Tanya and or Rachel travel with the group for their first tour. I'm pretty sure it's Tanya that we'll be going since she's with Mark," Zac says sway his chair back and forth.

"Well, maybe while she's gone, we can think of something to help you get her back," Shia says patting his friend on the back.

"Thanks for your support, man."

"No problem," Shia says standing up. "I kinda have something to ask your opinion about."

"Shoot!"

"Rachel asked me about marriage last night?"

"Wait...Rachel...our Rachel?"

Shia nods, "Yeah, she asked if I thought we would ever get married someday?"

Zac chuckles, "Are you sure she didn't have to much to drink?"

"Zac!"

"No, I'm sorry, Shia. It's just that, that doesn't sound like it would come from the girl that I dated. She was so jealous and always finding ways to cause problem in our relationship. So the news about her wanting to get married is a little much to take in," Zac informs.

"I know, but she did bring it up."

"Then I say, just talk to her so more about it. Find out where she stands. Find out if she really wants to go through with all of it," Zac replies.

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks. I'm still rooting for you and T. Don't give up," Shia says as he walks towards the door.

"Oh, I won't," Zac comments before Shia leaves.

You sit back in your chair and smile at a picture of your family. It was suck a happy day. The picture had only been taken months ago. So much had changed. What could you do to get him our of her life? You had to destroy him, make her see that he wasn't the one for here. You smile as a thought surfaces. Would it work? Of course it would, but if she found out that you did all this just to break her and Mar up because you wanted to be with her. If she knew you lied to her. You would lose her forever. You had to try. You had to show her how much you love her. How much you want to be with her.

Zac smiles as he picks up his phone, "Shia, hey it's Zac." Zac listens before answering. "Hey could you do a little re-con for me." Zac smiles. "I need to find out some on Mark."

*****  
Did he just ask you to find something on Mark? You told him you would. So what was it going to take? You could just go up to him. There was only one way to find something incriminating about him. You were going to have to befriend the enemy. It's not that you really though of him as that, but he was getting in the way of one of your closest friends happiness and that wasn't cool.

Shia picks up his phone a dials Mark's number. He waits for only seconds before hearing Mark's response.

"Hey, Mark, it's me, Shia. I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" Shia questions, waiting for a response. "You want to come over for some drinks, maybe play ball out back?" Shia listens intently. "Sure, Cory and Chord can come over." Shia waits. "See ya at seven." Another pause while Mark answers. "Okay, see you tonight." Shia hangs up the phone hoping all of this will help Zac.

"Do I just ignore it man?" Cory questions his friends during a break.

Chord stands up, "I would say yeah. She's got a man. You don't have a chance."

Mark clears his throat, "Um...I don't think you should give up." Cory looks at him confused. "I know she's with Shia, but I don't think he is the right mix for her. She needs someone that's gonna treat her like every woman need to be treated."

Chord and Cory exchange looks, "What?"

"Since when are you so in sync with what women want, especially one we've only known a few days," Cory questions taking his seat behind his drums.

"You don't need to be an expert to know what a woman wants," Chord and Cory still look confused. "Plus, Tanya told me somethings."

The guys laugh.

"So you think I would be better for her?" Cory questions.

"Well, she can't do any worse," Mark comments.

"I don't know how to take that."

"Figure it out later. Let's get back to work."

_Are you afraid?  
The wind is calling  
For the departed to rise from the grave.  
They're searching for clues,  
There's nothing to find,  
When your chalk outline is all that remains.  
The date on your tombstone,  
The reaping that you've sown  
Could've been different,  
But people don't change._

_Life after death  
So let's both go there together_

I am not a fugitive,  
I just wanted to be free.  
From the secrets and the ghosts  
That have been chasing after me.  
And if you find my cold remains  
Well, then you'll bury them with you.  
In a field far away from the damage that they do.  
Damage that they do.

Are you afraid?  
The pressure's building,  
The ground is the future that passes the ledge.  
Crossing the dessert  
A desperate measure,  
But life will be better.  
Isn't that what you said?  
He's hiding her still,  
She just wanted glory,  
But not every story is told on the page.  
I know what you did,  
You can't say, "never mind" forever.

I am not a fugitive.  
I just wanted to be free.  
From the secrets and the ghosts,  
That have been chasing after me.  
And if you find my cold remains,  
Well, you'll bury them with you.  
In a field far away from the damage that they do.  
Damage that they do.

.com/watch?v=JyCWzOGlMiY

"That's a great song," Scott comments listening to the playback.

"Mark and Chord have a dark side, " Cory expresses.

"I don't think it's dark. I think it shows heartbreak and what it leaves on a person. Pain and hurt," Scott says.

They all smile at each other. Soon the door opens and Tanya enters.

"Scott, Brenda is waiting for you in your office. She said to finish up whatever you're doing, no hurry," she expresses giving Mark a quick smile, who returns one.

"Thanks. We're done here, guys. Good job," Scott informs before leaving the studio.

"So how is it all going?" she questions.

"We laid down our first track today. It's done. Scott says it's great," Chord answers.

"Can't wait to hear it. I got to get back to work, but see you all tonight at Shia's," she says before leaving the room.

Cory waits a few moments before quickly catching up with her.

"Hey, Tanya...can I talk to you for a second."

She stops walking and turns towards her employee, "Sure what's up?"

He swallows hard, "I normally don't do this cause will this never happens to me but I can't stop thinking about her which I know means something, because..."

"Cory, just stop," Tanya places her hands on his harms. "Calm down and just tell me what's going on."

He takes a deep breathe, "I really like Rachel, but she's with Shia."

Tanya chuckles, "Yeah, she is but..." Cory's hope builds with one word. "Just don't give up hope. Not everything is what it appears to be on the outside."

Cory stands in the hallway confused as he watches Tanya walk away. The confusion is still on his face when entering the studio.

"Dude, you okay?" Mark questions.

"I don't know. I'm guess I'm just confused," Cory explains.

"Why?"

"Well, of all people that I was going to talk to about Rachel, I thought Tanya would discourage me not to go after her," Cory informs.

"And did she?" Chord asks.

"No, she almost encouraged it. That's the confusing part about all of this," he says exhaling as he plops down had on the couch.

"That's not confusing," Mark blurts out.

Both guys turn towards their friend.

"Do you know something?" Cory questions Mark.

"No, nothing important," Mark answers innocently.

"Mark, you know something. What did Tanya tell you?" Cory drills.

Mark exhales, "Nothing!"

"He's lying," Chord says looking at Cory.

"Oh, I know. Tell me, Salling."

"Oh, good one, pull out the last name," Chord encourages.

"Shut up, OVERSTREET!" Mark emphasizes.

Chord throws up his hands in defeat.

"Tell me, Mark. What's going on with Rachel?"

Mark shakes his head, "No...I...can't!"

"Oh, so you don't know something," Cory says standing up and walking towards Mark.

"No!"

"But you just said you can't...if you didn't know anything, why would you say that?" Chord asks.

Mark shoots him a dirty look, "Okay I do know something, but I can't say anything."

But you can. We're you best friends. You must," Cory explains taking another step towards Mark.

"I told Tanya that I wasn't going to say anything."

"Mark, please...do you really think I'm gonna repeat anything you tell me?"

Chord nods in agreement.

Mark exhales, "Fine...Rachel's sleeping with Matt, her bodyguard. So once Shia finds out about that, I'm pretty sure that their not going to be together. There's you're door."

Chord and Cory exchange glances.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...Tanya told me last night, while under intoxication that Rachel is sleeping with Matt?"

"Rachel is what?" a voice questions behind them.

Mark's eyes widen as he recognizes the voice. Chord and Cory coward to the corner of the room, while Mark turns around to face Zac.

"Hey, Zac, how are you?" Mark asks very friendly.

"Cut the crap...you just said that Rachel is sleeping with Matt," Zac expresses with anger.

Silence hung over the studio. Nobody knew what to say.

"Hello talk," Zac demands.

Mark starts to stutter, "Um..."

"Just tell me if it's true," Zac says loudly.

The silence confirms everything. He storms out of the recording studio.

"Shit!" Mark exclaims.

"You're dead!" Cory informs.

"I can't believe I told you guys," Mark explains placing his hands on the top of his head.

"I don't think telling us is going to cause your death. It's telling Zac,?" Chord explains.

Mark raises an eyebrow before deciding to go after Zac. He quickly run down the hall, climbs two flights of stairs only to watch Zac explode into Rachel's office.

Mark quickly makes his way to the office and slowly enters.

"Zac, what are you screaming about?" Rachel asks standing up from behind her desk.

"Why are you doing this to Shia?"

"What are you talking about?"

Mark steps more into the room, "He knows, Rachel."

Rachel looks at Mark with her eyes wide, "Knows what, Mark?"

"I know you're screwing Matt behind Shia's back," Zac exclaims.

"Zac!"

"You haven't changed. You're still that scared little girl I broke up with," Zac expresses.

"Hey!"

"NO, you're stills cared of commitment. Stop acting like a baby and grow up. People are sick of getting hurt. You need to tell Shia. Cause if you don't, I will make their lives a living hell," Zac threatens, pointing at Mark.

"What do I have to do with this. I didn't cheat on Shia," Mark expresses.

Zac shakes his head, "Yeah, but Rachel is very protective of her company and clients. She'll do anything to protect them. Plus, I don't' like you." Mark frowns. "So what's it going to be Rach?"

Rachel sighs, "Fine, I'll tell him."

Rachel quickly exits her office and makes her way to her boyfriend's on the floor below her. Mark and Zac follow quickly behind. They watch her storm into the office. They stand in the doorway as Rachel spills to Shia.

"Shia, I'm screwing Matt, my bodyguard, behind your back," Rachel spills.

Silence hangs over the room everything is processed. Shia stands behind his desk holding a stack of papers. And looks at each person in his office. Zac and Mark stand in the doorway shocked at the events unfolding. He looks at Rachel and then the guy he was just talking to about an upcoming event. The guy Rachel just confessed to sleeping with, Matt.

"Can you all leave so I talk Rachel alone?" Shia asks calmly.

Everyone leaves shocked. There was no yelling at Rachel or Matt. Shia was calm and that scared everyone. Rachel waits nervously as Shia closes to door behind Matt, Zac and Mark. She watches him walk back behind his desk. The silence made her more nervous.

"Shia..." Rachel begins but Shia raises his hand to silence her.

"Tell me why I'm not all surprised?" Rachel looks confused. "I had a feeling that something was gonna come up sooner or later. Anytime you're close to a happily ever after, you screw it up."

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You never mean to hurt anyone. You're just so scared of being happy. I don't know why,' Shia expresses with no anger.

"So what...are you..."

"No, I've been preparing myself for this moment. I just didn't think that it would be with Matt," Shia replies plopping down in his office chair.

"It's Tanya's fault." Shia looks at her confused. "She's the one who hired him.:

Shia chuckles, "It's Tanya's fault for hiring him?" Rachel nods. "Come on."

"Have you seem that man's body?" Shia looks at her and shakes his head. "Okay this is not where we need to take this conversation."

"No, it's not. Rachel, I love you. I want to be with you. We're good together, but you have to take responsibility for you problems and get help."

"So what do this mean for us? I don't' really understand your reaction. You're suppose to be bad, upset, pissed," Rachel informs.

"But..."

"No, Shia, there is no buts for what I did."

"I understand that. I just want you to know that I also understand what's gong on in your head. You can't be mad at someone who has been messed up.

"So..."

"So I want you to know that I forgive you. And I know that whatever you're doing is still going to continue till you get help, and the fear of commitment and happiness is gone," Shia informs.

Rachel looks at Shia confused. Did he just say that he didn't care if she continues messing around with Matt.

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah," he answers calmly.

"Okay," Rachel responds nervously.

She slowly turns to walk out of the office.

"Oh, by the way, Rach." She turns to face him. "Chord, Cory, Mark and Tanya are coming over tonight for food and fun."

Rachel nods as she leaves, still confused.

So do you think anything is going to happen to your job?" Mark questions Matt as they head to the recording studio, after leaving Zac at the elevator.

"No, Tanya is the one what hired me and I didn't sleep with her," Matt comments.

Mark points his finger, "You better keep it that way."

Matt laughs, "Yeah, no worries. She's like a sister. Plus, she kinda scares me."

The guys chuckle, entering the studio. Cory and Chord are laying down instrumental tracks.

"So how long have you worked here?" Mark questions.

"About...seven months," Matt answers.

"Girls work fast around here."

"Not really." Mark cocks his head. "Okay, maybe they do, but it usually because of who the guy is." Mark listens. "I know Rachel's longest relationship was with Justin. It may not have been consecutive, but a five year on and off relationship is a long time. Tanya's longest..." He pauses. "Maybe I shouldn't be telling you about the girls' relationships.

"Why?"

"I might get in trouble."

"More than you already are?" Matt shrugs. "Dude, that's not possible," Mark says as Chord and Cory walk out of the booth.

"Everything okay?" Chord questions.

Mark and Matt shrug.

"You don't know?" Cory asks.

"We know that Shia knows about Rachel and Matt and he was awfully calm when he found out," Mark explains.

"So Zac did go and tell him," Chord expresses.

"Nope, Rachel told him," Matt corrects.

"What?"

"RA-CHEL TOL-D SHI-A," Mark emphasizes.

Chord rolls his eyes, "No...why did she tell him?"

"It was either Rachel tells him or Zac would ruin our lives," Mark expresses.

"That's mature," Cory says gather his things.

All the guys chuckle as they each collect their stuff and leave the studio.

Did he actually forgive you? Did he actually say that he didn't care that you were going to continue messing around with Matt. Was all this really? Was Shia for real? You shake your head as you look out your kitchen window at your guest in the background. The smiles on each of their faces were genuine, something you wanted. Tanya and Mark laugh together over something Chord says. Cory stands at the grill with Shia laughing at the three sitting next to the pool. She watches Shia says something as soon Cory nods and makes his way into the kitchen.

"You got anymore meat for the grill?" Cory questions wearing swim trunks and a white tank top.

Rachel smiles, "Yeah, here ya go."

Cory reaches to take the plate from her. Their hands touch. The moment seemed to be magic for the both of them Cory stares deep into Rachel's eyes. To her it feels as if he is staring deep into her soul. For the first time there was no fear in the way she felt towards him. Cory winks before taking the plate and walking back outside. Rachel stands in shock. What just happened? Was that even suppose to happen? What she felt was something she never felt with anyone.

"You coming outside? Shia says the food is almost done," her friend interrupts her thoughts.

She smiles at her friend, "Yeah, let's go."

"You okay?"

"You know I don't know, but I think that's okay," Rachel says, lacing her arm in her friend's.

"You still confused about Shia's reaction?"

"Who wouldn't?" Tanya shrugs. "It's just not normal."

"Shia and you aren't normal," Tanya says before walking away from her friend and placing herself next to Mark.

So here it is. Your chance to find something out about Mark for Zac. The girls were in the pool with Cory and Chord and Mark was helping you clean up. Small talk had been exchanged between the two of you. Now here was the breaker question.

"So has all this drama mad you rethink signing with TRiP?" Shia questions putting cups int eh dishwasher.

Mark chuckles, "No, drama was my life before all of this. It might as well continue."

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"Well...I was dating this girl, Naya, last fall. We dated for about six months. It wasn't anything serious and she knew that. Well during the summer after Naya and I kinda cooled down and were like friends, I started hanging with other girls." Mar raises an eyebrow. "Gorgeous girls." Shia laughs. "Well, I guess...Naya didn't like that very much and one morning I woke up to my car egged and keyed. She must have thought we weren't over. She ended up being court ordered to pay the damages. Just a lot more drama than I ever wanted," Mark explains wiping his hand on a towel.

"So how's your relationship with her now?"

Mark shrugs, "I don't know. I guess, we're okay. I think the reason she did it was cause her feelings were a lot deeper that mine."

"That can cause a girl to go crazy," Shia comments as they head back outside.

"Speaking of crazy. I think everyone was really surprised that you didn't go all crazy when you found out about Rachel and Matt," Mark says as he slowly pulls off his tank top preparing to jump into the pool.

Shia pulls off his t-shirt, "Yeah, I think somewhere even disappointed," Mark chuckles. "But I know Rachel. She's been messed up big time so I'm willing to look past all that and help her with the problem."

"You're a good man, Shia," Mark says before jumping into the pool.

Did he have to say that? Here you are trying to help Zac find ways to come between Tanya and Mark and he says that. Why did he have to be so nice.

"Shia, you just gonna stand there and watch us?" Tanya questions with her arms around Mark's neck.

Shia smiles before doing a cannonball and splashing the couple.

"Totally not my friend anymore," Tanya says releasing her grip and swimming away.

"Oh, don't be mad, T!" Shia says swimming after.

The evening was great for everyone. After swimming, Shia made up some margaritas, which lead to a scary but funny game of Truth of Dare. By the end of the night, Cory ended up in Rachel's panties and Tanya's bra. Chord gets naked, before plunging into the pool. Mark had jugged a whole jar of pickle juice and then had to let Rachel lick chocolate sauce off his abs. After being dared to switch swimming suit with Tanya in front of them. Alcohol sure made everyone shameless. Good thing cameras were nowhere around.

It was almost two in the morning when you said good night to your friends. Of course, everyone was strode around your house. Too much poison in their systems made it difficult for them to drive home. Chord crashed in the hammock outside. You threw a blanket on him, before showing Cory to his room off the kitchen. Tanya had already took Mark to her designated room. You now site nest to your boy on the couch. The silence was good. Nothing had really been said about the events of the day, so you weren't really sure what was going through his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asks.

"You, me...our future," Shia answers.

"Shia..."

"No, don't...I don't want excuses or apologizes. I want you to start dealing with your problem. Deal with whatever made you run from Zac and deal with whatever went wrong with your relationship with Zac. Deal with whatever is keeping you from being fully committed to me," Shia answers with nothing but love in his voice.

Rachel looks up at him and smiles, "You are too good to me."

"Just trying to show you not all men are ass holes," Shia says pulling her hair back out of her face.

"I know not all men are, but it's just how I see them," she says with a half smile.

"Let's not talk about his anymore," Shia says slowly standing.

He takes her hand and begins to lead her up the stairs. She smiles as she is reminded on one of the reason she cares so much of him. It's how romantic he can be even during the tough times. She watched as he lit a couple of her favorite candles and then slowly began to undress her. The little kisses on her neck made her skin scream. The sun was beginning, to peak over the horizon when Rachel felt her eyes slowly close and Shia wrap his arms around her. The day may have started off crazy, but it ended amazingly.

Tyler was confused on what to do that morning as he sat in the board room with a couple of writers that were there to work with CMC. They didn't tell him they weren't coming in, but he had to step up. He stands up to begin to pitch ideas, when the door opens and Tanya and Rachel walk through. Tyler shakes his head in disappointment.

"Sorry we're late. We had to make sure the contracts were all in order if you decided whether or not. You wanted to work with Cory, Mark, and Chord," Rachel explains.

"Will we get to hear these gentlemen?" one of the writers question.

Just then the three guys enter.

"Gentle, I would like you to meet, CMC," Tanya introduces.

That was the beginning of it all. Everyone's life changes quickly. Mark always seemed to be with her guitar or behind a piano. Cory carried drumsticks in his back pock, and Chord well, his guitar was like another appendage to his body. The girls were in and out of the studio almost everyday, checking on their process.

During visits Rachel and Cory seemed to have more moments of connection. Cory need help with some notes for a new song and Rachel helped him. Cory couldn't believe the voice of the girl standing next to him. The passion he saw with ever word and note that came out of her mouth.

"You're amazing," Cory announces to her in the middle of the song.

Rachel stopped, opened her eyes and looked up at him. Boy, were his eyes amazing. Why did he have to come into your life right now and make you full so incredible each time you were with him.

"Thanks, Cory."

"When we go on tour. You have to come with us. You need to sing with us," Cory said not turning a way.

"Oh...kay," was the only thing Rachel could get to come before she watch Cory leave the room.

What was happening with her and Cory. These feelings were so confusing, and the more times she was alone with him the more confused she got.

During a dance rehearsal, they share a very tense intimate moment a dancing. She couldn't believe how great he smelled. She realizes she is losing herself in him and quickly leaves the room.

"Continue. I'll be right back," Brandon, company choreographer, says before following his boss. "Hey, Rachel, wait up," Brandon calls after her. She stops, but doesn't turn around. "Rachel, what's going on?"

"Brandon, why do you always make my life difficult?"

Brandon laughs, "What? How am I making your life difficult?"

"Why do you keep partnering me with these hot guys that make my hormones go crazy?" she expresses.

Brandon laugh rings through the hall, "Seriously, you're blaming me for your sexual urges towards Cory? Maybe it's just that you're attracted to him and dancing is just helping them surface."

No, I don't like him. I love Shia," Rachel says as if she trying to make herself believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I know...but don' you think you might need a fresh start, and Cory's a fresh start," Brandon says leaning against the wall.

"A fresh start?" Rachel says out loud leaning next to Brandon. "I don't know if I want one. I really do love Shia, maybe I just need a fresh start with him."

"You know I think you keep saying you love Shia and you keep saying you want to be with him, cause of the fact he accepts you for who you are. He know you're gonna screw up and it doesn't bother him. That's okay to have, but there is no real security, no real happiness," Brandon explains.

"Happiness has sure been the them that everyone has been trying to sell me this week," Rachel informs.

"Cause we all believe you deserve it. Maybe your feeling are trying to tell you that you're gonna find it with Cory," Brandon suggests.

"NO!" Rachel states walking away from Brandon.

"Auntie Rachel," a little voice calls to her.

She smiles as she turns around and watches the brown hair, blue eyed little boy run to her. Rachel quickly scoops up the little boy.

"Hey, Joshy," she says carrying the little boy back towards the dance studio.

"You dancing today?" he asks softly.

"Yeap, your mommy and I are working with some new people," Rachel answers entering the room.

She sets the little boy down and watches him run to his mother, who sat on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Josh, baby. What are you doing here?" Tanya asks as her son jumps into her lap.

"Daddy brought me here. Nanny Carrie is sick," the three year old answers.

Tanya kisses his forehead, "Well, it's good to see you. I miss you.

"I miss you too mommy. When Is daddy going to be able to come home?" her son questions.

Tanya looks around the room as everyone stared back at her. She looked at Mark. They really hadn't talked about their future, but Zac was not in it.

"Honey, daddy and I are not going to be living together anymore. We love you very much, but daddy has his own house no and mommy lives in ours," Tanya explains to her young son.

"Did I do something to make daddy and you not want to live together?" Josh questions.

"Oh boy. You're too smart for your own good," Tanya sighs. "It's nothing you did, baby. It's just that mommy and daddy have decided it's better for all of us if we weren't together anymore. It doesn't mean that were gonna stop being your mommy and daddy."

Josh smiles as if understanding and then throws his arms around his mother's neck. Tanya closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around his tiny body. She opens them and look up at Rachel, who is in tears. It was hard to tell Josh that Zac and them weren't going to be a family anymore, but it had to be done.

"Okay, Josh,, why don't you sit right here so mommy can get back to work," Tanya says sitting her son on the towel she had been sitting on.

He smiles at her before she walks to the middle of the floor.

"That was really cute," Mark whispers.

"What?" Tanya blushes.

"The way you are with your son," Mark answers. "Kinda hot!"

Tanya sighs as she pushes Mark playfully, before turning her attention back to the dances at hand. Mark laughs before taking his place.

Dance rehearsals seem to take longer than actually laying down the track in the studio. They guys were exhausted and read for the coming weekend. Tanya had made plans for her, Rachel, and they guys to hang at TRiC, while Zac, Shia, and Matt spent the weekend in New York promoting for the new artists of the company. This was something that made Rachel really nervous. How was she going to deal with her urges towards Cory. No one was going to be there to stop her. She knew Tanya wasn't going to care. Her friend always supported any decision that she made whether it was goo or bad.

Their arrival at the club strewed up tons of rumors. _Was Shia and Rachel over? Was Tanya dating someone new? Was Rachel dating someone new? Who were these three steaming hot guys that were with them? _ All questions were ignored as they entered the club. They walked to their normal table, ordered tier usually drinks, and soon all five were tearing up the dance floor.

Cory and Rachel find themselves in each other arms during a slow song. His smell was ever more intoxication. She looked towards Tanya for help, but she was too busy locking lips with Mar. Those two had become very close over the past week. Rachel sure didn't know if they were officially together or just dating. Tanya never really spoke of her relationship with Mark, which was weird cause usually she shared everything. Why was she thinking about her friend while dancing with Cory? Cause it was a distraction so her impulses didn't take over.

"You okay?" Cory asks looking into her eyes.

Rachel slowly pulls away and looks deeps into his eyes. She could feel every barrier begin to fall. Cory was not sure what to do, but his instincts were telling him to go for it, boyfriend or not. Rachel melts as Cory places his hand on her face. She could feel the room spinning. She feels him getting closer and soon feels his warm breath on her face. She slowly leans forward to connect with his lips, but instead pulls away rapidly. Cory watches her retreat to the girls bathroom.

"Where's Rachel going?" Tanya questions Cory as her and Mark approach.

"I don't know," he answers confused.

"Did something happen between you two?" Tanya continues with her questions.

Cory nods.

"You tried to kiss her, didn't you?" Mark adds his own questions.

Cory raises an eyebrow as he glances towards Mark, "How did you..."

Mark chuckles, You act like I don't know who you are. Cory, you told me that you were gonna go after her no matter what. You said that every woman is free game until their married."

"You really like her?" Tanya ask as they walk back to their table.

"More than I can put into words,' Cory answers.

"Oh...my Cory is in love," Mark says mockingly.

"Shut up, Salling."

Mark groans, "You need to stop using my last name."

"You need to stop being a jerk," Cory throws back playfully.

"You need to stop worrying about other people and just go after what you want," Mark adds.

"I am trying, but it's really hard when you are competing with her boyfriend and lover," Cory says with a smile.

Tanya laughs, "Cory has a point." Mark smiles placing his hand on her knee. "You know I like Shia and Matt, but I think Rachel just needs to leave everything behind and start over."

"Why should I do that?" Rachel questions sitting down next to Cory.

"Cause I think it's best for you," Tanya answers with no hesitation.

Rachel smiles and shakes her head, before taking a drink of her margarita. She notices Mark and Cory scanning the club in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you see Chord?" Cory questions standing up from his seat.

"Oh, I saw him leave with a blond about an hour ago," Tanya answers.

Mark and Cory laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rachel questions.

"Chord's not usually a ladies man," Mark answers with a half smile.

Rachel laughs, "That's not what he said about the two of you though."

Nervously the guys exchange looks, "What?"

"Chord and I had a little talk about the two of you and they way you act with women."

"What did he say?" Cory questions a little scared.

"I believe the words he used to describe the two of you was _bad ass _ and _whores_," Rachel explains looking at the guys.

Tanya laughs as Cory's and Mark's face.

"Whores?" Mark questions. "He really called us that?"

"Yeah. He was surprised by the fact that Tanya and I made you nervous," Rachel says smiling.

"I made you nervous?" Tanya questions turning towards Mark.

Mark runs his hand over his mo-hawk and nods, "Yeah."

"Why, cause when I first met you...I was hot mess," Tanya explains.

Mark takes her hand, "Cause even though you were a mess, there was just this pure honesty about you that was so attractive."

"That's sweet."

"Whatever," Cory comments rolling his eyes. "He's just saying that to get in your pants."

"You do realize, he has already been in her pants," Rachel informs.

Cory shakes his head, "Still, that's not the real reason, Mark." Mark shoots him a look. "The real reason you made him nervous, cause of the way you looked at him."

"What?"

"You came into that office and practically undressed him with your eyes. That scared him," Cory explains. "That's something he would do. They you made him more nervous, when you kissed him in the conference room."

"Okay, enough, Cory," Mark insists.

"It was forwardness of you that made him nervous," Cory spills.

Tanya smiles at Mark, "You were scared of a woman taking charges. Get used to it. With me anything can happen."

Cory shakes his head as he watches Tanya place a kiss on Mark, "And he still gets the girl.

Laughs echo.

"Cory, don't worry. You'll get what you want. Just keep doing what you're doing," Tanya says winking.

"T!" Rachel protests.

"Oh, come on," Tanya says standing up. It will only be a matter of time before the four of us will be hanging out here and Cory will be able to do whatever he wants with you." Cory starts to smile. "Within reason."

Cory chuckles as Rachel blushes.

The months of recording and production zooms by. Soon the release date for _CMC:The Beginning_ arrives. The album launch is scheduled at TRiC. The club is closed down and only certain people were invited. People in high places and with music connection to help the guys become an household name.

You stand in your office dressed in your beautiful evening ware. You look at your reflection. Your emerald green, floor length, spaghetti strap dress looks great. You loved how it flowed behind you as you walked. The neck line plunged to the middle of your sternum, know it was going to cause a lot of head turning. You smile as a reflection joins yours. Boy, did your man look good in his black slacks and dress shirt. You loved the fact that this tie matched your dress.

"You know, you look amazing," Shia says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You do too," she says turning around, placing a very passionate kiss on his lips.

Shia returns the sexual hunger kiss.

"You realize that if you start the evening off like that...it's gonna be a very long evening for the both of you," Tanya comments entering the office.

They both turn around and smile at their colleague. Tanya is earing a white, satin and lace, spaghetti strap dress. It lands in the middle of her thigh and flows perfectly behind her. They smile at their very radiant friend.

"Wow, you're glowing. You haven't looked this amazing since..."Shia trails off.

Rachel and him exchange looks before looking back at Tanya.

"Hey, T...you're not pregnant are you?" Rachel questions.

Tanya stops in her tracks and looks at them to see if they were serious. When they didn't show a hint of smiling, Tanya squeezes the bridge of her nose before shaking her head no.

"Why would you think I was pregnant?"

"Well, you are glowing and Mark and you have been really..." Rachel couldn't find a word to finish.

"HOT!" Shia finishes, not really sure if that was even the right word.

Tanya laughs, "First off, I haven't had time to go to the tanning salon lately with rehearsals. And some of us aren't naturally tan. So the glow is spray on. Second of all, Mark and I are just enjoying each other."

"I'd say," Shia comments quietly.

Rachel laughs.

"Plus, we haven't really defined our relationship," Tanya adds.

"Wait, what? You've been dating, hanging out, fornicating for almost four months now and you haven't talked about your relationship?" Shia questions.

"I guess, I'm afraid to cause...this relationship is not just about Mark and I. I have to really examine what Mark and I have because of Josh. I can't hurt him anymore than he already had been," Tanya explains.

"Makes sense, But T, don't let your fears get in the way of something really good," Rachel comments.

Shia and Tanya look at each other confused. Did that just come out of Rachel's mouth. Since when does she give out relationship advice.

"Um..." Shia begins.

"I've been going to my counseling sessions," she informs.

The two smile, happy that Rachel was getting help that she needed.

"So where is your dad?" Shia questions as they walk to the elevator.

Tanya doesn't answer till the elevator door closes, "Tyler is my date."

"What?" they both question.

"I don't need the public defining Mark and my relationship before we do, so we both have decided to bring dates. He's bring Chord's sister Heather and I'm bring Tyler," Tanya explains as the door open.

Tyler is waiting in the lobby of the company wearing a pair of black pants, white dress shirt and a black sports jack. Tyler offers his arm to Tanya and then the four friends leave the building.

"So how does it feel to have a night out, Tyler," Rachel question sitting in the limo.

"It's good. I don't remember the last time I had a night out," he answers.

"Well, enjoy yourself...cause we have both decide to tour with CMC this spring and summer. So we're leaving you in charge. Scott and David will be there to help you, but it all you," Rachel explains.

Tyler looks shocked, "Really?"

"Really? Not only that, but..." Tanya smiles as she places her hand on her leg. "We would like to offer you the CEO position at the company." Tyler's eyes widen. "We've never need this position cause we were so hands on, but now with Rachel dealing with her issues and relationships and Mark and I and being a good mom to Josh. We need someone to step up."

"We know you can do it. You showed us you could when were gone for eight weeks in Utah. Tyler, you have time to think about it, but we really want you to do it," Rachel says as they notice the car slowly down.

"Okay, I'll let you know," is all Tyler able to say from shock.

Flash cameras, red carpet, reporter, screaming fans. Adrenaline all the feeling of being a seventeen year old pop star was coming back. Boy did you miss all of this? Why did you ever stop? It didn't matter cause this wasn't about you. It was about the three guys standing around you, with your partner. Boy did the guys look and smell amazing tonight. The blond standing nest to you on the right wore dark blue designer jeans with a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A navy blue tie hung around his neck. His blond hair was tousled in a orderly fashion, if that was even possible. The guy furthest from you, hanging onto the left side of your partner, was making her so nervous. He stood proudly wearing blue jeans, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie around his neck. But the guy and smell that you enjoyed the most was on your left. His hand rested secretly and even so slightly above your bum. You just can't stop looking at the man wearing his black jeans and a dark blue shirt with a designer jacket over it. You love the fact that his shirt wasn't button all the way so you could see his very tan check. Boy did your guys look great. You knew album purchases we're sometimes due to the look of the group and you know your guys were going to be no different.

After tons of pictures, you find yourself near the entrance, answering questions about the guys.

"Their sound is like nothing we've ever had at TRIP. We are all about Pop, R+B, Contemporary. Well, CMC is all that plus a little of Rock and Roll. They are the total package. We're excited to have them with us," Tanya expresses before her bodyguard, Ace, pulls her into the club.

Before she can protest, she realizes it's time to do her job. He takes her to the edge of the stage. She laves her arm in Rachel's and they climb the stairs together. Cheers erupt. They smile at each other.

After thanking the people for coming, the girl's surprise them with a song from the past.

"Mike, if you would come up with Scott," Rachel says as two stools are brought up for the girls.

Mike takes a guitar of it's stand and sits on a chair provided. David takes a seat behind the piano. Tinkles a few notes before looking at the girls.

"Okay, Mike whenever you're ready," Tanya says sitting on her stool, legs crossed.

"Took my hand...Touched my heart..." Rachel begins to sing as the audience erupts into cheering.

Mark, Chord, and Cory stand in front in awe of the performance and the reaction of the crowd. They knew that the girls were once recording artist, but they didn't think it was like this.

Cory listens intently to the woman singing. Boy the past few months had really been hard on him The urge of wanting her. He had come to the point of not caring whether she had a boyfriend or a lover. He was going to do everything he possibly could to show her he was the better one out of the three. He knew that meant going against Shia, the movie star, and Matt, the gladiator, but he wasn't intimidated. Hew as ready to take over being the one that made her feel good. His thoughts are interrupted but a new voice.

"Shared the laughter...Shared the tears...We both know...We'll go on from here..." Tanya singer smiling over at Rachel then turning her attention to the audience.

"The girls are good," Chord comments to the guys next to him.

Mark nods in agreement. Couldn't believe the voice on his girl. _His girl?_ Was that what she was? He shakes the thought listening to the words falling out of her mouth. He smiles at her when she makes eye contact wit him.

The guys watch the girls get up from their stools and slowly walk to the piano, as Davie cuts in on the bridge, "This love is unbreakable...Through fire and flame...When all this is over...Our love still remains."

Mike joins at the chorus and the crowd screams and claps at the amazing sound. There is more applause happens after Rachel ends with the last note. Rachel and Tanya smile at each other before walking aback to the middle of the stage.

The girls take turns talking about how happy they are to have the guys part of the company. They talk about the upcoming six month tour that will begin in a few months.

"So give it up for Chord Overstreet, Mark Salling, and Cory Montieth," Rachel announces.

The girls smile as the guys climb the stairs of the stage. The girls depart with Scott and Mike closely behind. Rachel and Tanya stand front and center as they watch the boys take their places. Cory sits behind the drums and adjust his Mic. Mark take his seat behind the piano before adjusting his Mic. Chord straps on his guitar and plucks a few strings and probably a few of the hearts in the club.

Chord thanks everyone for coming out before, Cory hits his stick together to start their first number.

"I've been watching you...Can't believe just what I'm seeing...You've been watching me...Yeah, baby...better believe it," Cory sings staring directly at Rachel.

Tanya hip checks her, knowing what this is doing to her friend. Rachel shakes her head, as her friend giggles.

"Baby, girl, it's on tonight...I'm a keep ya by my side...Had you close and do you right...Turnoff all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind," Cory finished, keeping Rachel's gaze.

"Someone wants you bad," Tanya whispers in her friend's ear.

"Oh...boy..." Rachel says realizing it's the only words that come to her mind.

"She left me on the floor...Kept me on my knees just beggin' for a little more," Mark sing as he smiles at Tanya, who smiles back.

Mark's gaze on Tanya wasn't as strong as Cory's to Rachel's, only because Mark know he had her. Cory on the other had was pulling out all the tricks. If eye sex was all that was going to play out that was fine. But it would be only a matter of time before he got to do exactly what the song was saying.

The club erupts as Chord's voice rings through room, "Come and let it ride...I dell it in your eyes...So tell me anything you want...Because there's nothing I wouldn't do."

Then everyone is shocked when the instruments stop and the boy vocals ring through, "Baby, girl, it's on tonight. I'm a keep ya by my side. Hold you close and do you right. Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind."

The music rejoins the voice till the end of the song. Applause explode as the song ends. A sense of pride builds up in the girls knowing that they made a good choice in hiring the boys.

Cory steps out from behind the drums taking his Mic with him. Mark takes his place behind them. The girls watch as David sit behind the piano. Within seconds, David begins to play. The melody begins as Rachel's and Tanya eyes grow big. It's on their songs. NO just any song, but a very personnel song to Rachel. Cory being to sing as he takes a seat on the edge of the stage.

"We started as friends...But Something happened inside me...Now I'm reading into everything...But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby...You don't ever notice me turning on my charm or wander why I'm always where you are." Cory smiles at Rachel as he stands up, sing the chorus us the guys. "I've made it obvious...Done everything but sing it...I'm not so good with words...And since you never noticed...the way we belong...I'll say it in a love song."

Tanya smiles as she watches Cory sing to her friend. She didn't care that Shia stood next to Rachel during the serenade. She so wanted this for her friend, and by the looks of it, Rachel wanted that guy too. He currently is walking towards her.

"I've heard you talk about..How you want someone just like me...Every time I ask you out...We never move past friendly...no no. And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone...Or wonder why I keep you on the phone."

Tanya could tell her friend was getting lost in the words. Her eyes were glassing over. She could tell that it didn't bother Cory one bit that Shia stared angrily at him. Tanya watched as Cory took Rachel's hand in his before continuing.

"You are my very first thought in the morning...And the last at night fall. You are the love that came without warning...I need you, I want you to know...I made it obvious...So finally I'll sing it." Cory kisses her hand before returning to the stage.

The crowd screams as Cory returns to the stage.

"I'm not so good with words...and Since you never notice...The way that we belong...I'll say it in a long son...And sing it until the day you're holding me...I've wanted you so long, but on and on you get me wrong...I more than adore you, but since you never seen to see, I'll say it this love song."

Cory smiles as the crowd cheers in approval as the song ends. Tanya hip checks her friend, who is still in a daze. Was all this really happening, and was it happening in front of her boyfriend? Her daze was broken when Mark speaks.

"Tonight is a dream come true for us," he begins strapping on his guitar. Chord takes a seat behind the piano, while Cory sits on a stool with a Mic stand in front of him. "But we could do any of this without the help of two beautiful ladies." The girls smile as the crowd claps. "And we thank them so much for helping us." Mark sighs and takes a deep breath. "This next song, I wrote for a very special someone here tonight. Not only has she made my dreams come true, but...she has touched my life in a way that no one else has." the audience awes as Mark begins to pick his guitar and Chord tinkles the keys on the piano.

Tanya feels Rachel squeeze her hand. Tanya smiles at her friend, before turning attention back to the stage.

"I remember when I realized the depth of your beauty for the first time...A million ears had heard you, but none have listened quite like mine...Every phrase that leaves your lips makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed." Mark winks at her making her shiver. "That troubles that we know before disappear and all I know is that...It makes no difference where you come from, I don't care...If you need my love you know I"ll be there I swear." He continues to sing directly to her. Eye contact is never lost. Girls around her are whispering, but she doesn't lose contact with those beautiful hazel eyes. "I want to sing to the world, no need to keep it a secret. You are the one the only, my musical soul mate."

Was all this happening again? Were the feelings that were balling up in her stomach real. She hasn't felt anything like this...she smiles when she realizes that the feeling She was experiencing were strong than the ones she felt towards Zac. She could feel her hands start to sweat the realization. She became a little dizzy and laced her arm into her best friends to help hold herself up. She continues to stare at him until the last cord is played. She miles at him and happily applauds.

Rachel leans over, "You know, like, I think, like he totally, like, likes, you, like."

Tanya laughs lightly shoving her friend, who laughs also. Mark announces a break for them.

"But the entertainment doesn't stop. Heather, where are you?" Mark questions.

Soon a blond petite girl runs upon stage, "Chord's sister here is going to perform for you."

Heather takes Mark's Mic, "Give it for my bro and the guys." Screams echo as the guys leave the stage. "Okay, before I begin I need my helpers." Heather smiles as Tanya and Rachel make their way to the stage. Each girl takes a microphone and takes their places on each side of Heather. "Hit it!" Heather cues. Music begins to play. "Hit the beat and take to the bridge now,"Heather seductively says.

_Mercy_ begins to play through the speakers. Heather sings while the girls sing and dance behind her. During the performance, Chord, Mark , and Cory collect some drinks before heading back to the edge of the stage. Cory is stopped just short of the stairs. He turns around to see Shia pulling at his forearm.

"What's up, dude?" Cory questions with a smile.

"Seriously?" Shia questions holding his hands out. "You don't know what I want to talk to you about?"

Cory watches Shia drift to the girl on stage.

He sighs, "Listen, dude, I think you're a pretty cool person, I do. But I like her and I'm sorry, but I'm gonna fight for her until either she is finally mine or married. Nothing personal,' Cory says before taking his place back on stage. The girls come running off stage as the boys resume theirs.

Chord steps up to the Mic and talks about his dad and how big of a writer he is. Soon he starts to play one of his father's most famous songs, _When You Say Nothing at All_.

The crows goes crazy. Paul Overstreet was a huge songwriter and no his son was playing one of his greatest hits. Rachel and Tanya smile at each other as the rest of the night turns into a big blurs and soon the five of them are sitting in silence in the office above the club.

"You guys have made me so proud tonight. Your performance was amazing and I can't wait to see you on tour." The guys smile at each other before turning back to their boss.

"T is right. You were great. So have fun tonight, and next week we will talk about getting you some time off before the tour begins," Rachel says taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

The guys smile before standing up to leave. Mark extends his hand to Tanya.

She smiles, "I'll be right down."

He nods, kisses her, and leaves the girls.

"You good?' Tanya questions sitting next to her friend.

Rachel nods, "Yeah...just a little lost."

"Cory, huh?"

She sighs, "Cory!" Tanya laughs. "What do I do?"

"You already know how I feel about Cory."

"T!" she exclaims impatiently.

Tanya exhales, "Okay, yes, I'm a little bias when it come to Cory, cause of how close he is with Mar, But I would truthfully tell you...you need to seriously evaluate your relationship with Matt and Shia. We're not kids anymore/ We need to start looking towards the future. Lives, families, security, happiness...love. Is Shia or Matt any of that to you, or do you see all that with Cory? Tanya informs before gently hugging her friend.

You smile weakly as you watch her leave. You ponder your years with Shia and how great they were till Matt showed up. You still weren't able to figure out why you landed into Matt's arms, only the fact that he was a fine specimen. Now you wonder about this new guy. He wasn't going to give up. He even told Shia that. Balls...he definitely has them. He was so sweet.

All of sudden your office door opens and you smile when you see Cory. "Hey..." before you can say another word, his lips are on your. Surprised at first, but feeling everything you've been burying, you kiss him back.

After what felt like an eternity but was only seconds, Cory breaks away, licks his lips, winks, and walks out without saying a word. You slowly slump unto the floor to reevaluate, again, your crazy life.  
Mark stares at Tanya from across the club. She stands against the bar taking to the bartender. He smiles as he slowly walk to her. He had so much going on in his head that he had to tell her. He slowly places his hand on the small of her back. She turns around and smiles at him.

"I'll talk to you later, Mike," she says before placing her arm around Mark's waist. "How's your night?"

"Surreal. It all feels like a dream," Mark answers as he stops and pulls her to face him.

"I'm glad I'm here to help you make your dream come true," she smiles putting her arms around his neck.

Mark leans in, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Do you think we can go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure," she answers taking his hand and leading him to the back of the club.

"What's this?" Mark questions looking at the remodeling going on behind the door she opens.

She shuts the door before answering, "VIP Party Room. It's basically going to be a room for important people to come and party and not have to worry about being photographed."

"Good idea," Mark says with a smile, sitting down on a bar stool.

"So..." she begins, waling towards him. "The song." Mark smiles. "It's not often that I get a song written for me."

He pulls her towards him, "What makes you think the song was for you?"

"Well, I think Cory would be very upset that you wrote it for Rachel. He has enough competition to deal with," Tanya explains placing her hands on Mark's knees. "I was a great song, Mark."

"I'm glad you liked the song." Tanya smiles. "You know I like you a lot." Tanya nods taking a step closer to him. "And I enjoy spending time with you." She nods standing between Mark's legs, while he wraps his arms around her waist. "And I enjoy the sex immensely." She blushes and laughs. "But, babe, I need to know what our relationship means to you. I would like to know where you see us going."

Tanya leans forward and kisses him, before pulling away to answer, "I enjoy everything with you and I want to be able to define our relationship as a couple, but if I do that, that means not only do I put my heart at risk, I put my son's heart at risk. Mark, you have to know that Josh is number one," she expresses almost in tears.

"Hey." He takes her face in his hands. "I know what Josh means to you. The feelings I have for you grow more every time I see you with him." She smiles as he wipes the tears from her cheeks. "I will protect both your hearts. I want to be with you." Tanya leans forward to kiss, but he pulls away. "No macking until..."

Tanya laughs, "Okay, fine...I will be yours."

Mark pulls her into his body and kisses her. Their moment is soon interrupted.

"Tanya, you need to get out here. We got trouble," Mike announces.

She raises an eyebrow before following Mike. She steps back into the club, finding her ex on the stage calling out to her.

"Tanya, where are you?" he calls over the Mic.

Mark pulls on her arm, "Don't."

"It's okay," she insists as they walk to the stage.

"There she is ladies and gentlemen, the woman who broke my heart. Oh and look she's with her new toy," Zac expresses clearly drunk.

Tanya shakes her head as she walks to the edge of the stage, "Zac, get off the stage. You're making a fool of yourself."

He chuckles, "No, I think you're the one making a fool of yourself. Prancing around with that tool. When all he is doing is using you to make a name for himself. Plus, he's getting all the sex he wants along the way."

Shia runs up on stage and quickly pulls Zac off it.

"What are you doing, man?" Shia whispers pulling his friend to the exit of the club.

"Trying to get my girl to realize that she's making a mistake with that loser," Zac says as Shia pushes him down in a chair.

"Zac, you need to stop. She's not you're girl. Plus is you want her back, you need to make her think you're over her," Shia whispers.

"ZAC! WHAT! THE! HELL!" she screams approach the two with Mark right behind.

Shia quickly moves out of the way, just a little scared of his friend.

Zac smiles, "Hey, baby."

"Oh, I am not your baby. What was all that about? Do you like making yourself look like an idiot?" she screams at him.

Zac stands up, "I'm not the one that looks like an idiot. You're the one getting played by Romeo over here," Zac says shoving Mark.

Mark steps forward, "I've told you before not to touch me."

"Mark!" Tanya steps between the guys before she sighs and turns back towards Zac. "I thought we were done with all this. Zac, I'm gonna tell you again for the last time, you and I are over."

"But.." he protests.

"No, buts. Zac, I have moved on." Zac looks confused. "Mark and I are together, officially. So please accept the fact that we are over."

Tanya turns to leave. Zac watches mark slowly wraps his arm around her waist, before kissing her on the cheek. Every bit of jealousy rages through his body. Shia sees this and pushes him into his chair.

"You need to stop."

"I can't keep watching them get closer. And it hurts knowing that now that they are in a relationship, he is going to be spending time with Josh. It's infuriating and heartbreaking all that the same time," Zac informs as he watches Mark caress Tanya.

"I know, but if you truly want your family back, you have to stick with your plan," Shia encourages.

"It's just...the plan...I know we have to wait for the right time to put it into motion. But neither one of us knows when that is and the longer I wait the closer they get," Zac explains, no able to get rid of the hate he feels for Mark.

"We will know the right time when it's presented. Right now you need to act like Tanya is not even on your radar," Shia says before patting his friend on the shoulder and leaving to find his girl.

Zac nods as he sits alone. He hated Mark, he hated her, but most of all he hated himself, because he knew he did this. He knew that he was the only one that could fix this.

You had let the guys go home a week before the tour which was good for you. It let you concentrate on your relationships with Shia and Matt. Tanya had went with Mark, so you didn't have her pressure either. Cory had been a distraction and that kiss from weeks ago just kept replaying in your dreams. Now you were able to focus on what matter. Shia had called and asked you to meet him on the roof of the company to talk. That's where you were heading now. The elevator door opens and you slowly walk down the hall to the door that leads outside. You cautiously open the door finding white lights hanging beautifully along the edge of the roof, candles lit, and white rose petals path to the table in the middle of the roof. You smile as you walk to the man standing waiting for you. As you approach, he slowly gets down on one knee making you stop.

"Rachel, I love you. I know those words may not mean anything to you in the past, but I hope I've made them mean so much more. You have made my life better by just being in it. And I want you to be a part of my life for every day for the rest of my life." Tears spill from Rachel's eyes as Shia pulls out a ring box and opens it. "Rachel, you are my world." He takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

"Shia."

"Before you say anything. You need to know that if you say yes, it's saying that it's just us in this relationship. No more Matt," Shia expresses almost a little pained.

_We're not kids anymore. We need to start looking towards the future._ Those were the words that pop your head. Tanya was right. You weren't a child and Shia wanted to give you a future. Soon Cory's face pops into your head. His smile, his charm, his laugh were all things that made you care for him so much. You look down at Shia, unsure. For you need to find out if there was anything with Cory.

"Shia" His eyes widen. "I love you. I do, but I have to think about it."

Shia watches as she closes the box, before leaving the roof. He lets out a sigh, wondering to himself if he had waited too long.

*****  
"You're thinking about marrying him?" Matt exclaims, late that evening in Rachel's office.

"I love him, Matt."

Matt sighs, "So what about us?"

Rachel exhales as she plops down on the couch, "Matt, I told myself that when I got engaged I was done with all extracurricular activities." Matt stares at her a little confused. "So if I agree to marry him, yes, we're done."

"Okay, but I have a question?" Rachel waits. "Is the reason you are thinking about it have to do with me, or is it Cory?" he questions.

Rachel sighs, "Matt, please."

"No, Rachel, I want to know. Do you have feelings for Cory?

Rachel exhales, "Yeah!"

Matt shakes his head, "I can't keep coming in second. First with Shia and now with Cory."

"You're not second," Rachel informs laying down on her couch.

"Right, but it's not me making you questions Shia's proposal, it's Cory," Matt expresses before storming out of the office.

You close your eyes and slowly begin to drift off to sleep. There he is again standing in front of you licking his lips. Those lips slowly kiss yours. You can smell him, you can feel your bodies pressed together. Why did he have such control over you.

"Why did Matt seem pissed off in the hall," a familiar voice asks entering the room.

Your eyes shoot open, remembering where you are at. You find your best friend standing in front of you.

"You're home," Rachel announces, trying to wake up.

"Yeah, we just got in an hour ago. I wanted to pick up a schedule for next week, before going home," Tanya answers. "So what's wrong with Matt? He was mumbling some obscenities while getting on the elevator."

Rachel sits up, "Shia asked me to marry him" Tanya's eyes grow wide as she takes a seat next to her friend. "I told him I had to think about it."

"So why is Matt mad?

"He thinks the reason I am thinking over Shia's proposal has to do with Cory," Rachel responds.

"Do you have feelings for Cory?"

Rachel nods as she looks down at her lap, "Ever since he kissed me I haven't been able to get him out of my head." Tanya smiles. "I remember every detail of that kiss. The taste, the smell, the heat, the way his body felt."

Tanya smiles, "You sound like me when I first kissed Zac."

Rachel laughs, "It was epic."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Maybe go talk to Cory," Rachel answers.

"Well, either way, I will be happy for you," Tanya says with a smile.

"Happy about what?"

The girls turn to find Mark standing in the doorway, holding Josh. Rachel smiles at the site in front of her.

"Welcome back," Rachel smiles.

"Thanks, it was good to go home for awhile. It was good to have my family finally meet Tanya and Josh too," Mark says carrying Josh to the couch and sitting down with the girls. "So what are you so happy about?"

Tanya and Rachel exchange looks before Rachel answers, "Shia asked me to marry him.

"WHAT?"

"Shia asked me to marry him, but I told him I have to think about it cause..." Rachel pauses for a moment. "I have these feeling for Cory."

"Yeah!" Josh exclaims, not knowing what is going on.

Rachel smiles, before taking the little boy from Mark's lap. "You have fun in Texas, little man?"

"Yeah, Mark took me fishing."

"Did you catch anything?"

"Yeah, Grandma Salling cooked it for lunch," Josh exclaims before jumping off her lap to find some of his toys.

"Grandma Salling?" Rachel questions turning to her friends.

"Hey, my mom would not let that kid call her anything else. She introduced herself as Grandma Salling," Mark explains.

"I don't know if Zac is going to like that," Rachel says leaning back on the couch.

"He'll get over it," Tanya says standing up. "I'm gonna take Josh to Zac. I'll meet you downstairs in about fifteen minutes," she says to Mark, before kissing him.

Mark and Rachel watch Tanya take Josh's hand and walk out of the office.

"Good kid," Mark comments.

"Yeah," Rachel sighs before slowly closing her eyes.

"Long week?"

"No...long day," Rachel answers sighing.

"Right, so..." Mark begins. "what are you gonna do about my boy?"

Rachel peeks out of one eye, "I don't know, maybe go talk to him. Try to figure out how strong my feelings are for him."

"So that kiss that took place in your office weeks ago did it mean anything?" Rachel looks at Mark, surprised. "He's my boy. He tells me everything." Rachel shakes her head. "So did it mean anything."

"Mark, he kissed me," Rachel exclaims.

"He said your tongue was in his mouth too" Rachel remains quiet. "I understand, that you're confused, but you better be sure about your feeling towards my boy or Shia, before you make a decision. I don't want you to lead him on more than you already have," Mark explains.

"What? I never once led him on. He knew from the beginning that we couldn't be together cause I was with Shia," Rachel explains.

"And Matt."

"So!"

"So?" Mark scoffs. "You had a boyfriend and a lover. You don't think Cory thought he had a chance?"

"I'm not a slut, Mark!" Rachel exclaims furious.

"I never said you were, but I'm telling you again," Mark begins as he stands up. "Figure out what you want and do it fast before someone gets hurt."

With those words, Rachel watches Mark leave her office. She shakes her head slowly closing her eyes, finding Cory on the other side of her lids.

You softly knock on the office door of your ex. After hearing the greeting to enter, you open a door and find him sitting behind his desk. You smile as you watch your son run towards his father.

"Hey, buddy," Zac expresses scooping up his son into his lap.

Tanya slowly walks into the office, "Hey, um...his bag of stuff is in the car downstairs. I'll bring it to the house tomorrow if that's okay?"

Zac looks up at her, "It's fine."

"Thanks again, Zac for letting him come. I know it's hard to let him spend time with Mark and I but he had lots of fun," Tanya expresses.

"Yeah, I went fishing," Josh exclaims excited.

Zac smiles down at Josh and hugs him, "Texas is fun, huh."

Tanya takes that as her cue to leave until she hears the two words, _Grandma Salling_. She quickly turns around to see nothing but fiery.

"Can we talk about his tomorrow when he isn't around," Tanya pleads.

They were able to keep at the anger and hostility away from Josh and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Fine," he agrees putting on a fake smile for Josh.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow around noon," she says before leaving his office.

You sigh heavily before walking to elevator. It had been a great week. You were able to meet Mark's parents and got to see how they were with Josh. You couldn't ask for a better week and now you were going to spend the entire weekend with your guy. You smile when you see him waiting for you in the lobby.

"Everything okay?" Mark question.

"Um, I think it will be. Josh said something about Grandma Salling, so..." Mark laughs. "Zac and I are gonna talk about it tomorrow."

"But..." Mark begins as they climb in his silver Lexus.

"Mark, I'm going over there to drop off Josh's bag discuss this matter and then I'm all yours all weekend no interruption. I'll even turn off my phone and we both know that doesn't ever happen," Tanya says leaning over the console of the car to place a kiss on his lips.

"Okay," Mark agrees as he places his hand on her knew before driving towards Tanya's house.

"What did you and Rachel talk about after I left?" Tanya questions, placing a hand on his knee.

"How she truly better figure out her feelings before she makes any decisions cause I don't want her to hurt Cory," Mark expresses placing his hand on top of hers.

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything," Mark responds pulling into her driveway.

"I don't think she's gonna marry him," Tanya informs as she gets out of the car.

"Why do you say that?"

Tanya unlocks the door, throws the keys in the basket in the foyer, turns off the security alarm all before answering, "Cause of her feeling for Cory. They're too strong to ignore."

Mark shrugs as sits on the bottom step in the foyer and takes off his shoes, "Okay."

"Okay? Mark...they are going to be spending six straight months together, with no Shia or Matt," she explains kicking her shoes to the bottom of the stairs.

Mark flinches when one almost hits him, "You really think that time is going to bring them closer together."

"Remember a while back I told you a story about a guy and I hooking up only eight hours after he broke up with his girlfriend?" Mark nods. "Well, I was on tour with him everyday for eight months straight without his girlfriend around. Rachel and Cory are gonna happen."

Mark stands up and places his arms around her, "You're so sure."

"Yeah, I am," Tanya answers, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love Shia, I do, but I don't see him making her happy. When she's around Cory she has this radiant joy about her." Mark nods, staring at her lips. "I think that he just brings out the best..." Tanya realizes he isn't really paying attention. "What are you looking at?"

Mark smiles, "You're lips."

"Okay...why?"

"Cause I want to do this," With each word Mark got closer to her mouth till their lips meet.

The kiss continues as Mark softly picks up Tanya and carries her up the stairs. He stops halfway and pulls away for her.

"Are we done talking about Rachel and Cory?" he questions with a smile.

"Who?"

Mark smiles before carrying her the rest of the way up.

Cory is standing in the middle of his living room when his roommate comes walking through the door.

"Welcome home," Cory greets as Mark throws his bag on the floor of the small apartment.

"Thanks. You enjoy Canada?" Marks says sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, it was good to see the family. How was Texas?" Cory asks sitting in the lounger across from his friend.

"It's always good to go home," Mark answers.

So did Tanya and Josh enjoy it?"

"Josh loved it. He had so much fun with my brother. My mom and Tanya love each other. And everyone couldn't get enough of that little boy," Mark explains.

"You're mom embarrass you about how she wants so many grandchildren," Cory asks with a smile.

Mark laughs, "Of course. I had to explain to her that Tanya and I only started officially dating a few weeks ago."

"Oh, so you didn't tell her about the months that you two were just shacking up?" Cory questions sarcastically.

"Yeah, cause that's a conversation I want to have with my mom," Mark laughs.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the rest of your weekend with T," Cory says reclining his chair.

"I am. I just came to get some clean clothes. Plus she had to go talk to Zac this afternoon about Josh," Mark informs getting up from the couch.

"How has he been lately?"

"Cool, actually. I'm surprised that he let us take Josh to Texas," Mark comments dumping his duffel bag out in the laundry room.

"That's strange," Cory says reaching for the remote. "So you've been to the company since you've been home to pick up a schedule for next week?"

"Yeah, Tanya and I stopped last night. I have an extra copy. You want it?"

"Nah, Rachel's working today. I think I'll go get one myself and pay her a little visit," he winks over his shoulder at his friend.

Mark sighs heavily, debating whether or not to tell Cory about Shia's proposal to Rachel. He shakes all thoughts out of his head.

"Well, tell Rachel I say hi when you see her," he manages to say before disappearing into his room.

Inside he finds his bed occupied by a half naked young blond. She is tangled in his sheets and asleep. He blinks his eyes a couple times to make sure he isn't imagining anything.

"Uh, Cory?" Mark calls over his shoulder.

Cory soon appears in the door way, "Yeah, man?"

Mark gestures to the girl.

Cory looks and smiles, "That's Chord's girl."

"Okay, why is she in my bed?"

"Chord and her spend the week here," Cory adds.

"That's still doesn't explain why she is half naked in my bed," Mark expresses.

"Right, I'm guessing since Chord sleeps on the pullout bed, that maybe he told her to come sleep in here while he went to the gym so when we got home we wouldn't disturb her," Cory suggests.

"Why my bed?"

"Dude, yours is clean. You changed your sheets two weeks ago, and you haven't slept in it since," Cory informs.

Mark sighs, "I guess as long as they didn't..."

Cory laughs, "Well, I don't know about that, but I'm figuring Chord just let her crash in here."

Mark nods and quietly starts to collect clean clothes. After throwing everything in his bag, he quietly search through his closet for some tennis shoes. Soon a hand is slowly running up his back. He quickly stands up find the blond standing in front of him only in her underwear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were, Chord," the blond panics quickly throwing the bed sheet around herself.

"No, it's okay. I was just getting some shoes," Mark stutters before quickly leaving his room.

Chord walks through the door as Mark exits the room.

"Get your girl dressed!" Mark exclaims throwing himself down on the couch.

Chord laughs as he goes into Mark's room and shuts the door.

"You okay?" Cory questions.

"Peachy!" Mark answer sarcastically.

Chord and his girlfriend exit only minutes later.

"Sorry again for what happen,' the girl says standing next to the couch.

Cory raises an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Nothing...it was nothing," Mark quickly answers. "I'm Mark, by the way.

"Dianna," she answers back. "Chord has told me so much about you guys."

"Funny, cause Chord rarely talks about you," Cory expresses talking to the TV.

"Only because our relationship is ours," Chord defends.

Both guys laugh.

"Please, Chord, the only reason why you haven't talked about her is because you are scared that you might screw it all up. Otherwise, if you were more confident with your relationship with her, you would be spilling everything to us," Cory says still not looking away from the TV.

"Cory's right. Sex stories haven't been exchanged cause this one makes you nervous," Mark adds smiling at the couple.

"You share all your stories with the guys?" Dianna questions crossing her arms.

Chord smiles, "Usually, but not about you."

"Why?" she questions confusing Chord. Cory takes his eyes away from the television to pay closer attention. "Am I not good enough for you to share with your friends."

Cory and Mark exchange looks before turning their attention back to the conversation.

"No, it's not like that. You're great. I just...I don't share cause I respect you way too much," Chord juggles for the correct words.

Dianna smiles, "Right answer."

Chord smiles before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Charming," Cory comments rolling his eyes, and turning his attention back towards the TV.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Chord questions taking a seat on the other side of Mark.

"Mark plans on being naked all weekend." Mark nods smiles. "While I plan on trying to seduce Rachel," Cory comments with a little chuckle.

"Really that's all you have planned?"

"Hey, I didn't get a lot of alone time with her this week," Mark argues.

"Yeah and I haven't seen Rachel in a week. I got so flirting to catch upon," Cory informs.

"Well, we were planning on going to Hollywood Bar tonight, if you guys want to join us," Chord informs.

"No, won't be there. It would mean putting clothes on and I don't plan on putting any on till Monday morning, when I have to go to work," Mark says.

"You always this open, Mark," Dianna questions.

"Stick around long enough, babe and you find out I'm a whole lot worse."

Cory laugh, "Totally the truth.

"Dianna, you will learn just how open we all can be," Mark says looking at the blond.

"Sounds like fun," Dianna comments with a smirk.

You stand outside the door of her office so nervous. Why? She is still the same person she's always been. But it was the stronger feelings that grew more everyday that made it harder for you. It had been a week since you seen her last. You hadn't scared any moments as intense as that kiss, but you could feel something growing between the two of you. Whether she wanted to admit it or not.

You slowly open the door to her office finding her sitting behind a grand piano playing. You smile at the beauty in front of you. Your smile gets bigger as she looks up at you.

Rachel shakes her head, "Whatcha doing here, Cory?"

Cory sighs, "I came here to see you."

"Why?"

"Rachel!"

"No, Cory, you know that I'm in a relationship and yet you still try to pursue me," Rachel expresses.

"I'm sorry that I'm making it so difficult for you, but..."

"Difficult? You're not making my life difficult, she lies to him."

Cory laughs, "Really?" Rachel nods. "So you're telling me you feel nothing for me. When you look at me you retelling me there's nothing."

Rachel looks up at him and quickly looks away.

"See there is something there," Cory says lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"But there can't be," she insists not looking away.

"But there is," he says pulling her to him and leaning to down to kiss her.

She ignores every bit of her conscious and kisses him like she never kissed anyone. Emotions that she had tried to bury surface. The kiss continues for what seem like a lifetime. Cory pulls away, resting his forehead on hers. Tears slowly form in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cory questions wiping the tears from her eyes. Rachel nods. "How about we go to my apartment and talk. I'll make you something to eat."

"Yeah, let me just get somethings together and I'll meet you there," Rachel informs, slowly pulling away.

Cory nods, "Okay, I'll see you there."

He kisses her softly before leaving the office.

You knew it was time. Time to start realizing that all this wasn't just about. You had to be honest with yourself. She loved Cory and it was true love. You weren't ever cared. There was a real safety with him.

It was an hour later that you were pulling into the parking lot of Cory's apartment complex. You're not sure where the courage to come here came from, but you weren't going to question it now. With confidence you walk to Cory's door and knock. Moments later, Cory opens the door to his apartment.

"Hey," he greets with his charming smile.

Rachel smiles as she enters small apartment. She looks around as they enter living room. She took in the entire lay out of the apartment in one scan. The door to the kitchen was directly to her left. Two doors were on the far wall in front of her which she figured was bedroom and directly to her right was the bathroom.

"You live here by yourself?" she questions.

"No, Chord and Mark live here too," Cory answers leading her into the kitchen.

Cory had set the table for two and had food cooking on the stove.

"I didn't know you could cook," Rachel expresses.

"Actually, I can't. Chord whipped this up before he left for the evening," Cory confesses as Rachel takes a seat.

Rachel laughs, "Do we have time to talk before it's time to eat?"

"Sure," Cory answer taking the seat across from her.

Rachel reaches for Cory's hand wrapping both around one of his.

"I'm sorry first of all for pushing you away and for making you think that I didn't care about you." Cory smiles. "I do care for you, Cory. So very much."

"You know from the day I met you, I knew I wanted to be with you. I saw you and All my dreams starting coming true in my head. We were happy in my dreams...truly happy. We were together, a real couple. Eventually getting married, having kids, buying a house next door to Mark and Tanya, so our children can play."

"In your dream, Mark and Tanya have children?" Rachel comments with a chuckle.

"No, that's Mark's dream, but Mark is my best friend so he is a part of my dream." Rachel smiles. "I saw us traveling together, having a real future with no drama," he explains to her.

Tears begin to fill her eyes. She didn't know how much she could take.

"Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Cory says wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

Rachel sniffles, "I love you, Cory. I want everything that you want."

Cory smiles, leans over, and place a kiss on her lips. She kisses back feeling more emotions and guilt run through her body. She slowly pulls away.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" he questions.

"Sure, go ahead," he points.

Rachel quickly makes her way to the bathroom and bursts into tears as soon as the door closes. Her life had been a lie for so long. Hiding so much from the people that loved her. NO she was faced with it again. She knew that Cory was the one, but she couldn't hurt him. She couldn't let him go through all that pain. It was not fair.

You were done lying. You slowly open the door hearing Cory in the kitchen. It was only seconds before you were in the hallway of the apartment building running. Running from a guy that you knew would only get hurt if you stayed. You had to get away from it all and fast. Before that could happen you had to go see someone to let them know that you love them.

"NO! Stop!" Tanya screams running into the living room, laughing

"You threw it at me first," Mark expresses holding up a huge soap-covered sponge.

"But we were outside. Come on not in the house," she begs as Mark lurks after her into the kitchen.

"That's not a good enough argument," he explain as they circle the island. "I mean look at me, the front of my shirt is soaked."

Tanya watches as her boyfriend, slowly takes off his wet tee with his free hand. She is surprised when the sponge hits her square in the chest.

"Punk!" she yells. "You distracted me."

"That was the point," he says before taking off after her.

Tanya quickly makes her way out of the kitchen, but Mark catches her by the waist in the foyer.

"Let go!" she laughs as Mark lifts her completely off the floor.

He shakes his head as he throws her over his shoulder and slowly starts to climb the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" she questions squirming.

"You need to be punished," he answers spanking her.

Tanya continues to squirm all the way up the stairs. She protests, but he ignores her pleads. Soon the squirming and protesting stop.

"You okay?" Mark frowns.

Soon her legs start to kick in panic. "Put me down. Put me down," she pleads almost frantic.

Mark slowly places her of her feet and watches her take off towards the bathroom. He arches an eyebrow before slowly following her. He soon hear gagging followed by coughing.

He knocks, "Babe?" He hears her gag again. "You okay?"

He opens the door finding her sitting against the wall next to the toilet in tears. He slowly walks towards her and kneels in front of her. He takes her face in his hands and bring it up to look at him.

"Please talk to me." He pauses. "Are you okay?" he repeats wiping a tears away with his thumb.

She exhales and shakes her head, pushing him away and slowly gets up off the floor.

"Tanya," he calls after her as she leaves the bathroom.

He watches her disappear into her bedroom. He follows her, finding her laying face down on her bed, crying into her pillow. Mark cautiously takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He places his hand on the small of her back and slowly rubs it. He gives her a few minutes before saying anything.

"Baby, you're kind of freaking me out," Mark comments.

She slowly sits up and turns around to face him. She pulls her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around them.

"I'm so sorry, Mark," she expresses trying to hold back her tears.

"You don't have to be sorry what just happened." Tanya shakes her head. "Hey, it's okay." He smiles. "I still find you..."

"Stop, please," she pleads, placing her hand over his mouth. He watches her take a deep breathe. "I'm sorry, but Mark..." There is another breathe. "I think, I might be...pregnant."

Tears slowly fill her eyes again. She feels as if she has let him down in someway, but what comes next almost sent her into shock.

"Why are you sorry?" Tanya looks at Mark confused. "You should be happy."

"Mark, we've only been together for six weeks. Having a baby together is a huge stop in our relationship," she explains.

"Babe, yes, we've been a couple for a short period of time, but I've known I wanted to be with you since the day I meant you. You are everything to me," Mark explains pulling her to him. He slowly places his hand on her abdomen. "And if you are pregnant, I will make sure you both know how much..." he pauses. "I love you."

Tanya smiles realizing this is the first time he said those three words. She leans forward and softly kisses him.

"I love you too," she whispers after parting.

They smile at each other, before Mark exhales and stands up.

"Well, before we continue our evening, we need to find out where you're pregnant or not," he expresses pulling her off the bed.

"Well, I have a test in the bathroom that I've been too nervous to take," she informs.

"Well, then let's do it. I'll be right here. Go ahead," Mark says ushering her to the bathroom.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Babe, I don't think I could be anymore happier. Now go," Mark pushes.

She disappears behind the bathroom door. Quickly, she finds the test and soon becomes nervous again. She stares at the test thinking about what all this meant. If she was pregnant, she would be connected to Mark for the rest of her life. She would be a mother of two. She miles at the thought of becoming a mother again. Josh was the most important person to her. OT have that feeling again was so overwhelming.

"Hey everything going okay in there?" Mark's voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking," she answers.

"About what?" he questions softly.

"About all of it," she expresses.

"So you done yet?" he questions after a few minutes of silence.

"No, there is just so much going on in my head," she says exhaling.

"Well, if you take the test..." he begins trying to lighten the mood.

"Mark!"

"Hey, I'm just saying you can let all those thoughts run through your head while you're peeing," Mark expresses with a a smile.

She could hear the humor in his voice and she smiles, "Would you stop for five minutes. Geez, you're worse than a child."

"Well, will you hurry up and pee," Mark insists not getting impatient.

She curses as she picks up the stick, "Oh, shut up."

"Tick tock, baby," Mark laughs through the door.

Tanya groans, "You better hope it's positive, otherwise, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Mark chuckles, "Baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me," he says lowly. "And if it's negative...we can definitely practice."

Tanya rolls her eyes as she laughs, "Will you stop. I can't go when you're distracting me."

"You haven't even done it yet. What are you waiting for?'

"For you to stop talking!" she demands loudly throwing the tissue box at the door.

"Fine, but you better be pregnant cause you violent attitude is totally uncalled for," Mark expresses leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Your face is uncalled for," Tanya comments preparing to take the test, but suddenly it seemed awkward. "Um, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you talk or say something?"

Mark laughs, "Woman are you serious?" She could hear his forehead on the door. "First I'm threatened for talking and now you're ordering me to?"

"Well, I don't want you to hear me pee," she whines. "It's weird."

"Tanya, I've seen you naked. I've held your hair back while you puked, and I took care of you during a bad case of the stomach flu. Of all the things I've been through with you and peeing is the weirdest?"

"Mark, please humor me," she pleads with him.

Mark groans as he slides down the door, doing what she wanted. He begins to sing his song that he wrote for her. He was about to start singing the chorus when he heard the toilet flush. He gets up from the floor and begins to slowly open the door.

"Hold up, I'm trying to button my pants," she said as eh enters the bathroom.

"I'd rather you didn't," Mark grins, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"How you convinced me to have sex with your, I'll never know," she jokes.

Mark chuckles, pulling away, "Please, baby, you and I both know that you're the one who...attacked me."

"Punk!" she expresses hopping up in the edge of the tub.

"Crazy girl," he throws back as he sits on the edge of the tub.

They share a smile before, Tanya chucks toothpaste at him.

"Watch it woman, these stellar looks are how we make the money,"Mark expresses picking it up and placing it on the counter.

"I'm pretty sure we'd manage with our your money," Tanya says looking at him.

She quickly shifts before throwing anything, she could get her hands on at him. Mark defensively sinks into the tub, grabbing the shower curtain for some sort of protection.

"What the hell, woman!"

Tanya laughs. She hits him with a lotion bottle. Mark get frustrated and disappears behind the curtain. Tanya becomes curious on what he is doing and soon fells the result of his silence.

"Take that!" he screams, pointing the detachable shower head at her, squirting her with cold water.

"Mark! Stop It! Mark!" she screams trying to away from him.

Instead he grabs a hold of her pulling her into tub with him, drenching her with water. They continue to play around, only to be interrupted by the timer on Tanya cell phone. They both look at each other, then quickly get out of the tub.

"Crap!" Mark expresses slipping, catching himself on the sink.

They both stand side by side next to the sink looking at each other in the mirror.

"Okay," she says taking in a deep breathe and grabbing Mark's hand. "You ready?"

Mark nods, squeezing her hand, "Ready."

Tanya closes her eyes as she picks up the test and flips is over to read it. She slowly walks out of the bathroom. Mark follows her in to the bedroom. He watches her sit on the edge of the bed as tears fill her eyes.

"Babe," he comments sitting next to her.

She looks up at him and smiles, "We're gonna have a baby."

Mark smiles as he leans over and kisses her. Their moment is interrupted by the doorbell. They exchange looks, confused.

I'll get it," she says placing the test on her dresser. "You get changed."

Mark nods as he watches her leave the room. Tanya makes her way down the stairs pushing her wet hair out of her face. She is surprised to find her best friend standing outside, and she looked like she was crying.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Tanya ask pulling her friend into her house.

Rachel looks confused at her soaked friend, "Are you okay?"

Tanya looks down at herself and smiles, "Um, Mark and I...never mind. Not important." They walk into the kitchen. "Why were you crying?"

"I just wanted to come by and see you," Rachel answers. "You're my best friend and my sister and I just wanted you to know I'm so glad that we did this journey together," Rachel expresses with sincerity.

"Rachel, I'm so glad we did too. You have made it so exciting," Tanya said taking her friend's hand. "I enjoyed sharing every incredible moment with you." Rachel smiles. "In fact, there is another moment, I would like to share with you right now."

"What's that?" she questions.

"Hey, Rach," Mark questions entering the kitchen in just his blue jeans.

Rachel smiles, "Mark."

He runs his hand over his abs, then places his arm around Tanya, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just came here to tell Tanya how happy I am to have her in my life, then she was about to tell me something," Rachel answers turning her attention back to her friend.

Mark looks down at Tanya before looking back at Rachel, "You're gonna tell her?"

Tanya nods.

"Tell me what?" Rachel questions raising a eyebrow.

Mark and Tanya exchange looks, before looking at Rachel.

"We're pregnant. Well, I'm pregnant," Tanya laughs. "Mark and I are having a baby."

Mark laughs at Tanya's ranting.

"You serious?" Rachel questions. Tanya and Mark nods. Rachel smiles, "My fertile friend." Tanya laughs. "Congratulations, guys."

"Thanks," Mark says kissing Tanya on the forehead. "Okay, I will leave the two of you alone to talk. I'll see ya in the hot tub." Mark winks before disappearing out the patio door.

"You happy?" Rachel questions when they are alone. "I mean, are you truly happy with Mark."

"I am," she answers. "I don't think I've ever been this happy."

Rachel smiles, "I'm glad." She glances at her watch and quickly gets up. "Listen I have to go." She sighs. "I love you."

Tanya watches her friend almost bolt to the door. She quickly follows.

"I love you too, Rach," she says as Rachel opens the front door.

Rachel turns around to smile at her friend, before quickly leaving. Tanya couldn't shake the feeling like there was something more tot Rachel's visit, but the feeling soon disappeared when another wave of nausea took over her body.

You stand one last in your office. What memories you had here. This was the place that you were going to miss the most. The laughter, tears, the countless hours of songwriting. You take a seat on your couch, thinking of all the heartfelt conversations you have had here. Many just in the past few months. You remember crying here with Tanya during her break up with Nicky and Zac. You smile as you remember that she would nap on the couch cause she didn't want to be in hers. You remember the arguments you had in here with her too. The ones that tested your friendship. You remember that she almost left the company because of all of it, because of how much she loved you and wanted you to be happy. Tears fill your eyes as you remember how much the two of you have been through. So many great songs had been written with those struggles and you wouldn't had changed them for you the world, cause you know it has made you both the people you are today. It was all done though. You look down at the manila envelope in your lap. Inside was that last song that would ever be recorded with your name on it. You hold it close to your person as you slowly stand up and scan the room one last time. You take a deep breath and exit.

You slowly walk past Tyler's desk, running your fingers over the top. You enter your partner's office. The times spent in there were amazing. Many nights of talking about guys and dealing with pregnancy, and a baby. Helping through all that when Zac wasn't there to help her. You walk to the conference table and adjust the ribbon on the present you had gotten her after you left her house. It was a gift for the new baby. You had a feeling that Tanya was going to ask you to be the baby's Godmother (because you were Josh's) and you had to get out of there before she did. It would make leaving even harder. You quickly leaves starting to feel the emotions built up.

You slowly walk down the hall to the elevator. You take it to the floor below, getting off and heading to Scott's office. You enter and place the envelop that you had been holding on for dear life on top of his desk. It was your exact feeling for Cory and the reason for you leaving in it. You were done living a lie, it was time to be truthful, well to at least one person. You knew what you were doing was going to hurt so many people, but it was for the best of everyone. You look around the office one last time before leaving it.

You explore the hallways of the company that you are giving up. Of the world that you and Tanya dreamed about for some many years. You know that she would continue to make it a success, but a little sadden that you wouldn't be there to help her do that. You stand in the lobby, thinking back to the day you first walked through the doors. Tears fill your eyes as you realize this is your last few minutes in this building, in the life. You take a deep breathe before you walk out the doors.

LA's evening cool air is inviting. You take in your surroundings one last time, before haling down a cab. You whisper your destination to your cab driver, before peering out the back window. Slowly the company that had been part of your life for so many years, begins to disappear into the night. You hold back your tears and swallow the emotions, and welcome the new life you have chosen.

*****

Cory stands outside Tanya's house pounding on the door. He doesn't stop till Mark opens the door.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Mark questions adjusting the towel around his waist.

"She's gone!" Cory exclaims entering the house frantic.

Mark shuts the door and nervously follows, "Who's gone?"

"Rachel," Cory answers pacing the small area of the foyer. "She was at the apartment and then she was gone."

Mark runs his hand through his mo-hawked hair, "I don't understand. She was here like thirty, forty minutes ago."

Cory stops pacing and looks up Mark, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"Rachel, stopped by and talked to Tanya for like twenty minutes and then left. She never mentioned she was with you before she came her," Mark explains looking nervously at the kitchen,

"I don't' understand what happened. We were talking about how much we cared for each other and our future and she excused herself to the bathroom..." he stops to breathe. "And never came back.

"Um...Cory..."

Before Mark could say anything else, he hears the patio door open, "Baby, where are you at?"

Cory begins to walk to the kitchen. "Cory." Mark calls after, but his friend ignores him.

Cory begins to say something but is left speechless when he encounters his best friend's naked girlfriend.

"Sorry!" Cory exclaims quickly retreating to the living room, leaving Tanya frozen.

She hears Mark call to her, "Babe, he is in the living room." She quickly tiptoes into the foyer. "Get your naked ass upstairs and get dressed," he smiles as she begins to climb the stairs.

"How was I suppose to know that he was here?" she questions smiling back at him.

Mark just shakes his head as she disappears up the stairs. He quickly grabs his jeans off the back of the kitchen chair and slips them on. He walks into the living room. Cory begins to speak, but Mark his hand up to stop him.

"Don't...it's okay," Mark comments, really trying to convince himself.

Cory nods as he takes a seat on the couch, "What are we gonna do?"

"Are you sure she's gone? Did you check her house? Her office?" Mark questions as Tanya enters the room, in one of Mark's shirts and boy shorts.

"I checked everywhere. That's why I'm here?" Cory panics.

Tanya looks confused, "What's going on?"

Cory and Mark exchange looks.

"Cory thinks Rachel's missing," Mark says.

"What? She was just here a while ago. She's not missing," Tanya insists.

"Well, then she's running," Cory informs.

Tanya chuckles, "From what?"

Cory sighs, "I shared with her my dreams. She told me that she loved me and I think it scared her. She went to the bathroom and never came back."

"Cory, you know she's scared of commitment. Why would you ever tell her all that stuff?" Mark questions.

"It wasn't like that. I was different this time. When I looked in her eyes, there was no fear. All of those emotions were real," Cory explains looking at his friends.

"When she talks about you, I can see that she really cares for you," Tanya says with a smile.

Cory smiles, "So why did she run?"

Tanya shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe she had to sort things out. You know, with Shia and Matt. Just don't worry about it. She's yours."

Cory smiles, "Thanks, T." She smiles. "Sorry for...interrupting."

Mark and Tanya laugh.

"It's okay," Mark expresses.

Cory gets up to leave, "I guess, I'll just see y'all on Monday."

"Hey, Cory, before you go, um, Tanya and I have something we want to tel you," Mark says pulling his girl up to stand next to him.

Cory looks between his friends, "What's up?"

Tanya looks up at Mark, before looking back at Cory, "Mark and I are..." Mark smiles at her. "Well, we're pregnant."

"What?" Cory asks enthusiastic. "Seriously."

Tanya nods, "Yeah."

Cory hugs his friends at the same time, "I'm so happy for you two."

"Well, there is something else," Mark begins placing his hand on Tanya's belly. "When he or she is born, we want you to be the Godfather."

"Really?"

"You're my best friend and probably going to be a big part of the baby's life...so, yeah," Mark informs.

"And Godmother?"

"Well, I was going to ask Rachel, but she ran out of here so fast that I didn't get a chance," Tanya answers.

"Plus we also figured it might help bring the two of you together," Mark adds.

"You're using your baby as a pawn of getting Rachel and I closer?" Cory asks with a chuckle.

"We're just happy that our sex life can benefit you," Mark comments raising an eyebrow.

"Stop it," Tanya says, pushing Mark away. "I'm gonna head upstairs and finish getting ready for bed. Good night, Cory."

Cory hugs back, "Good night, girlie."

She slowly leans in and kisses mark, "Don't take too long."

Mark smiles back, and the boys both watch her disappear up the stairs, before walking to the door.

"You look happy, Mark," Cory comments.

"And you will be too...very soon," Mark insists opening the door.

"Good night, bro," Cory says patting his friend on the back.

"Good night, Cory," Mark returns with his own pat.

Mark waits till Cory disappears down the path before closing the door and locking it. HE sets the alarm, turns off all lights, and slowly makes his way up the stairs to him pregnant girlfriend. 


End file.
